Assassins' Onslaught
by Razzbairee
Summary: Assassins are trained to not fear anyone or anything. They are cold-hearted & emotionless, never showing affection, keeping an icy barrier around their heart. But what would happen if the barrier around an assassin’s heart were to break? --COMPLETE--
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DOA, but I wish I did. Doesn't everybody?

This story is told from Christie's POV.

Chapter 1

_How long have I been walking?_

I stopped & sat on the wet steps of a library. It was closed, because it was dark out. It was drizzling & I was wet. I could barely feel my fingers as I clenched my fists. They were white . . . So cold. It just _had _to be cold & wet when I don't know where I'm going. The information given to me wasn't enough for me to know where to go.

_Diana Moores . . . Who is she anyway? All I know is what she looks like. Blonde & short with freckles. And that she's hiding somewhere . . ._

I looked up at the sky. It was dark purple. I couldn't stop looking now. Donovan was counting on me. He couldn't send people to get her for him so he chose me to find her & kill her . . .

I looked around me. Some more brick buildings & the wet pavement.

_Where to look . . .?_

I stood up & let the water that pilled up on me spill into a puddle in front of me. I looked down at my reflection. I looked terrible. And I felt terrible, too. My face was white & my eyes & nose were red. My hair had turned light blue from being drenched in water & stuck to my skin.

I continued to walk some more, getting caught up in the quiet squeaking of my black leather trench coat & the clicking of my boots on the pavement. I walked past a graveyard & stopped for a second. I placed my hands & face on the bars. I was _so _tired of looking. I was getting tired & hungry. I searched almost all night. I couldn't ask people about this _Diana, _because when they find out she's been murdered . . . Well, you know how it goes.

_Who is she . . .?_

I stared at the graves for awhile. They were dark gray from the rain. The trees hung low, so depressing. I didn't need this . . .

I had to force myself to move on. I walked for several more minutes until I heard voices nearby. I looked to my right & there stood a bar.

_Am I really that depressed?_

I walked past four men on motorcycles. I could tell they were staring at me until I was in the bar. I sat on the only available stool at the counter. I was in-between two men. One was a thin blonde smoking a cigarette & the other was some muscular, black-haired man just sitting there, staring off into nowhere with his elbows on the counter.

After I looked at them, the bartender noticed me asked me what I wanted. I asked for the strongest drink they had.

_I am depressed . . ._

That was when the black-haired man looked at me then looked away. I looked at him through my blue hair, expecting him to say something. I knew what he was thinking. Not the best thing to order when there's lots of men around & only about two girls.

As I waited I pushed my wet hair out of my face, I looked down at my hands on my lap, & started to fiddle with my nails. They were too short from all my fighting. 

I could feel the blonde next to me staring at me & at what I was doing. He took one of my hands in his & looked at my nails. I shot him a glare. I wasn't in the mood to be messed with: cold, wet, a bit hungry, tired, a bit frustrated, & depressed.

His skin was rough, like sand. He then put my hand back & said before he turned away & continued to smoke his cigarette, "You have nice hands."

Normally, one would reply by saying "thank you", but I didn't. I wasn't in the mood to be "nice". But I suppose he wasn't expecting me to.

I waved some of his smoke away from my face. I hated smoke. Probably because Donovan smokes in my face almost all the time. 

I went to back to fiddling with my nails when the bartender returned with my drink. He stayed for awhile to watch me drink, probably waiting to see my expression when I drink it. It _was_ the strongest thing they had. But someone called him & he walked off to do his job before taking one more look at me. 

I wrapped my fingers around the cold, wet glass. I noticed my fingers were starting to return to normal. For some reason, I couldn't even place the drink to my lips. I could feel the eyes watching me. I suppose you could say I was sort of uncomfortable. I was around about 30 men with only two women & they were giggling their heads off in one of the corners of the room with two other men. They probably met them just tonight.

When I finally brought it to my lips, I noticed those two men watching me now. I took a sip & it burned my throat. I quickly slammed the glass down & coughed while covering my mouth with my sleeve. God, that was strong. I heard the two men laughing at me. "Bad idea, huh?" was probably what they were thinking.

My eyes started to water up & my nose started to run. I finally uncovered my mouth, sniffed, wiped my eyes, & caught the bartender smiling at me. So I humiliated myself. Who cares? I suppose I wasn't in the mood to care about anything or anyone.

The blonde beside me put his cigarette out & left. It was probably really late now. The smoke died down a bit & I was able to breathe in normal air again. The other man beside me drunk down the rest of his drink & told the bartender he was leaving. The bartender said goodbye as the man walked out of the door. I heard him call him Bayman. That was his name?

Well, whatever, not important. I looked for a clock & saw that it was 10:30 p.m. when I found one above the door. I had to find this woman & kill this woman before tomorrow. Donovan had said that she witnessed too many days & I had to end it all. I had to hurry up. I saw the bartender smiling at me, remembering what I did. I left the money on the counter before I left.

I rushed out of the bar with my face & eyes red & my nose threatening to run again. I walked a few yards from the bar, pulling my coat together for warmth. I stopped under a tree to get out of the rain even though few, little drops still fell on me.

_Where to look . . .?_

Same question I asked myself before. I decided to follow the road until I come across something interesting. 

I looked up at the sky.

_I have to endure this rain again . . . If it'd just stop, I'm sure things would be easier._

When I walked away from the tree & around a corner, an umbrella flew over my head, stopping me.

"Umbrella?" I heard a deep voice ask.

I looked towards who was holding the umbrella. It was that man from the bar. Bayman must be it. He leaned against the stone wall of a building, looking at me, waiting for an answer. All I could say was thanks.

He got up off the wall & looked deep at my face. I looked back at his blue eyes, wondering what he's looking at.

_Is my nose running? Am I crying? Or do I have something on my face?_

He told me I looked lost & it was then that I thanked God it wasn't those things I thought earlier. It would've been so embarrassing. But he knew I was lost & I suppose I was. I realized I walked little off track & I've never been on this side of town before, not ever. So I told him I was.

He asked again, "Where do you live?"

I couldn't tell him. I live where no one can reach me. It was for my safety. I couldn't tell him I live nearby somewhere so he'll leave me alone, because I told him I was lost. He obviously noticed that I didn't want to tell him or that I had nowhere to go.

"Well, where were you going?" his questions were starting to bug me.

"That way " I said, pointing down the road.

"Oh . . . That's where I was going . . ."

He looked at me. Then I knew what he was asking. So I accepted & walked with him under the umbrella. Maybe he could help me out in finding this girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We walked for minutes down the road, in the rain, & past several parks & buildings. We were so close together under this small umbrella that was made for one person. Even though we didn't talk, I could tell something unique about him. He had stern movements as if he had discipline. He probably served in the military or something.

"Bayman?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do you do?"

He hesitated for a second & it was then that I knew he was going to tell a lie, which was "nothing much". All I said was oh, just to let him think it was over in my head & I wasn't going to bring it up again. He probably didn't trust me, because he doesn't even know me. But there's no need to suspect a lonely woman of being untrustworthy, right?

I went back to looking at the pavement just like I've been doing the whole way. 

_Should I ask him about Diana now?_

Before I could he asked me the question that I asked earlier. Then I realized it was wrong of me to start a conversation. What I do is _my_ business.

"Uh . . ." I had to make up something. I was going to lie just like he did.

He looked down at me, noticing my hesitation, "You fight?"

_How does he know?_

"Yes . . ." I was puzzled.

"You want to know how I can tell?" he asked, taking one of my hands in his.

He pointed at my fingertips & said he saw that my fingertips were callused when that man took my hands.

"Must be a lethal fighting style . . ." he added at the end.

He's very good at observing this type of thing, huh?

I gave him a threatening look, expecting him to be surprised, "She quan."

He stared back into my eyes for awhile. Probably trying to imagine me fighting someone with she quan.

He dropped my hand, "I see."

He continued to walk, getting me wet from still standing where we were. I caught up to him. And we walked in silence for more minutes. Then I remembered one of the reasons why I consented on walking with him: to ask him about Diana Moores. I started off by saying do you know, but that was all I said before I started asking myself questions again. 

_Can I trust him? It's not like he'll call the police & report me when Diana ends up dead . . . No, he doesn't seem like the type. He's like me . . . Quiet & serene . . ._

"Do I know who?" Bayman asked me after waiting for me to continue.

I finished my question, "Diana Moores?"

He immediately stopped. I stopped, as well. From his reaction, he _had_ to know her. But He said no before he started off again.

_What?! Lies, lies, lies . . . You're not helping, Bayman!_

We walked again. I was overreacting about him lying, I suppose. It was the weather that got me moody. But anyway soon enough, Bayman finally stopped. I turned to look at the brick building across the street. Jones' Hotel. Bayman told that he was staying there.

_So he doesn't live here in __England__ . . . Well, I suppose this is where we depart . . ._

"I was hoping you would find somewhere to go before I reached here, but I suppose not," Bayman said when I turned away.

I looked at him, expecting him to walk off & leave me all alone in the rain. And he did. He was across the street when I started off by myself once again, my arms crossed. My mood got worse. I was alone, now & wet, tired, cold, but my frustration was going away.

"Are you coming or not?" I heard Bayman ask.

I shot my head up & turned around to see him across the street.

_He's going to let me stay with him . . .? But he barely knows me . . ._

I suppose he was a bit generous although he didn't seem like the type. I quickly made my way across the street as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

__

Beige walls, carpet, dresser, curtains, two beds . . . with lions on them . . . beige as well . . . And a bathroom.

I was sitting on one of the beds, just looking around the room. I was still wet & I didn't take my boots off when Bayman said I could. I couldn't stay long. I had to go even though I won't know where I'm going.

My arms were crossed, keeping myself _to_ myself. I was a little uncomfortable. I'm in a room alone with some man I don't even know. But it wasn't like I was afraid . . . even though he was bigger than I was. I've faced bigger threats.

I looked at the clock. It was 10:52 p.m. Just then, Bayman walked out from the bathroom. Wife beater & some gray sweats. Seems he's gotten comfortable even while I was here. He pointed out that there was no television, suspecting that I was bored or something.

He fell down on the other bed & looked at me, expecting me to say something.

__

Those eyes . . .

"It's okay," I finally got out after realizing I was staring at him a little too long.

I turned my back on him. I didn't want him to see that I was studying his abnormal eyes. Black hair blue eyes. Sort of like me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After what seemed like forever, I finally gave into my weariness. I stretched myself over the entire bed, my arms out & legs wide. I missed the feeling of a nice, soft bed from spending most of the night out in the cold rain. I was too tired to think about how uncomfortable the situation was. Me, being in a room with a man that was hiding something I wanted or needed to know about him. I couldn't stop wondering what kind of person Bayman was. There was just something . . . could I say not right about him . . .? 

I gave one more look at him just so I could take in his features some more before I decide to leave. I was there too long. 

His eyes were closed.

__

Is he asleep? How could he just fall asleep while I'm here . . .? He uses that build of his for something, I know . . .

That was enough of that. Why was I studying this man? I had more important things to do. It wasn't like he was a threat . . .

I took one more last look at the clock before I decided to leave.

__

I'll see him tomorrow, I suppose . . . 11:17 p.m., I'm wasting time here.

I got up, walked over to the door, & opened it. The rain had finally stopped. That was good, because I wasn't in the mood to get wet.

I stepped out & quietly shut the door so I wouldn't wake Bayman. Didn't want him to wake up & find me leaving . . .

I turned around & overlooked the parking lot below me, my hands on the rail. I was on the second floor. There was nothing except cars, barely visible if it wasn't for the lights above me. I felt the wind blow my hair & skin. It was a nice breeze. I ran my fingers through my hair. It was dry but coarse. I rubbed my face. My skin had finally dried. 

It was then that my luck had changed. There was a woman. Short, blonde, couldn't tell if she had freckles, & she was in a red dress. She must have came from some sort of special occasion. It had to be her.

__

Diana Moores . . . I finally found you!

And if it wasn't her . . . too bad. That woman is in for a surprise.

I watched her walk quickly into her room just below me with her hand over her mouth.

__

What's bothering her . . .? Well, she won't have to worry about it anymore when I'm through with her.

I quickly, but quietly made my way down the stairs behind me. I had to make sure nobody was witnessing what I was about to do. I slid to the side of the building & took off my trench coat. I was wearing a black spandex suit under my trench coat. Sometimes my job could get a little complicated.

I took a pair of black leather gloves & a mask out of one of the pockets of the coat. Then I remembered that I'd need to sneak into her room so I grabbed my lock-pick as well. I wouldn't need anything else. This woman was as vulnerable as all my other victims.

After I threw the coat into the bushes, I glanced around the corner to the parking lot. No one. That's when I slid on my mask & gloves & started to make my way towards her room. But I couldn't go out to the open towards the parking lot looking the way I did. I had to find another way in.

__

From the back . . . They must have windows.

I stepped from out of the corner just a little to count how many windows there were till her room. Six . . . I ran towards the back of the building. There was no light. Just perfect . . . I counted six bathroom windows until I came to the seventh one. This was it.

__

Get ready. There's no telling what you'll run into. She knows Donovan is after her so she'll probably have some sort of weapon like a gun.

But nothing I couldn't handle.

I clutched the lock-pick in my hands. My adrenaline was rushing. My heart was beating fast & I could feel my blood boiling inside of me. God, how I've grown to love that feeling . . .

I pressed my ear up to the window to hear if Diana was in the bathroom. I couldn't hear anything so I picked at the lock on the window.

__

Wait, it's already open.

That was a waste of time.

I slipped the lock-pick into a strap on my suit & placed my fingers on the window. I slid it open & it made a little squeak.

__

Quiet . . .

I looked inside the bathroom. Nothing, it was dark. Safe to go in. I jumped onto the windowsill with one leg in the bathroom. Then I put my other leg in & dropped onto the floor, my boots clicked from the impact. But not enough noise to disturb anyone.

__

Leave the window open . . .

Listening to the little voice in my head, I left the window alone & made my way over to the bathroom door.

__

This is it!

I wrapped my hand over the knob of the door . . . 

__

What's that? Sobbing?! Is this woman crying?!

I opened the door just a little so I could see inside the room. It was dark, but I saw her. On her knees, on the floor, in her dress, back towards me. She _was_ crying. But I wasn't there to take anything like that into concern. I had to get it over with before it was tomorrow. And that was my cue to do what I was getting paid for before she even moves. I opened the door all the way & walked slowly up to her. That was when she sensed me near & stopped crying, instantly. I watched as she turned her head towards me. The look on her face was the expression I was too familiar with. I knew she was afraid. She asked me who I was, but I didn't reply. But she recognized me as one of Donovan's.

__

So she knew I was coming to get her . . .

She turned back around to her previous position, "I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of hiding from him even though I know he's gonna find me sometime . . . Kill me if you wish. It's not like there are people out there who'll miss me anyway . . ."

She just sat there, waiting for me to attack & end it all. I turned to her alarm clock & it read 11:28 p.m. It was time to get the job done. I raised my hand at the back of her head, but I had to decide how I was going to go about this. I had time, I suppose.

__

Should I wring her neck or should I just take her out with one hit . . .? Wring her neck . . . I wouldn't mind a good struggle. That's if she does struggle . . .

I wrapped my hand around her neck & felt her flinched at my touch. I saw that she wasn't ready to die.

But before I could carry this out, I was knocked onto the bed. I quickly turned around onto my back so I could see who had shoved me. It was a tall figure dressed in black with a mask, similar to mine. A man . . . A burly man like Bayman . . .

__

Could it be . . .? No, I don't think . . . Well, whoever he is, he's not going to stop me.

I jumped off of the bed & got into my position. I was going to fight this man till I was face-first in the carpet if that was what it would take. I threw my hands out in front of me, straight as always to do more damage. After a few seconds, I realized he was waiting for me to strike. So I did. Right hand in-between his eyes. But he caught it! It was then that I could feel him squeezing my wrist, tight! I had to get him off so I attempted to get another hit in with my other hand. But he caught that one, as well!

__

Damn you . . .

I struggled against his strength, but he overpowered me. I was getting close to the floor.

__

My legs!

I delivered a swift kick to his ankle & it did the trick! He lost grip of me. I wrapped my leg around one of his arms & brought him down with the Dokuja-Rakuko. It was quicker than what I had expected, but it was good enough to get him on the floor. But I knew he needed more than that to keep him down. I remembered my lock-pick in my strap.

__

Stab him!

The little voice in my head was getting sinister.

I grabbed the pick & jumped on top of the man before he could sit up completely. I tried to stab him again, but he grabbed my wrists just like before. I could see Diana from the corner of my eyes. She was still there & watched us in shock.

The man had both of my wrists, but an idea occurred to me. His hands were holding the back of my wrists. So I swung my wrists out, got free, & brought the pick down with both hands into his chest. I heard him gasp in pain. I had him!

But the pick wasn't all the way in. I pushed it in hoping it would do more pain, but I suddenly went flying as his knuckles connected with my cheek. I fell face-first onto the carpet. It took me a few seconds to get back on my knees. I felt my cheek with my hand. The pain he gave me ached, but I knew I could shrug it off later. But I could taste the blood in my mouth.

I turned around towards him & I saw him raise a gun at me.

__

. . .

But I couldn't give up so easily. I remembered telling myself one time when I was in trouble that I was going to die fighting no matter what it took. And that was what I was going to do then. He didn't pull the trigger yet. I jumped at him & grabbed his arm that was holding the gun. I reached out & struck him with my other hand in his face. I heard the gun drop, which was my cue to keep going. I delivered numerous strikes at his chest until his back hit the wall. I poised myself for one final strike, the Soja-Tensho. But then a gunshot went off. I dropped my leg & arms & swung around to see Diana spread out on the floor. The light through the curtains allowed me to see the color of the giant spots on then wall: red. The gun fell from Diana's hand. She had shot herself . . . Suicide . . .

__

She took her own life . . . Should've known . . .

Then I felt one of my arms being grabbed & I was thrown into the wall. My head ached from the impact. My eyes were closed tight as I tried to withstand it & fell back onto the carpet. I heard the door open then slam shut. The man was gone, I knew.

My head was spinning as I struggled to sit up. I opened my eyes to look at the hole in the wall from my head.

__

That bastard . . .

I reached up, touched it, & brought my hand back. My fingertips were wet. I knew that impact punctured my skin, but at least I made him bleed as well. 

I got onto my feet & started to leave. My job was done. Diana Moores was dead before twelve. I would've chased after that man, but I was too tired. After being stuck out in the cold & rain & doing this, I wanted to go home. I had to feed Jasper anyway.

I made my way past the bloodstained girl & out of the window. I would have to hurry, because it was likely that someone was going to call the police after hearing that gunshot, but not too hasty. I took off my gloves & mask & then put my trench coat back on. I started towards the road in front of the hotel.

__

. . . Bayman . . .

I looked back at the hotel. 

__

For all I know it could've been him in that black. That was probably why he didn't want to tell me what he does.

I ran back to his hotel room to see if he was there. If he wasn't there, then it could have been him, but if he was there & just like how I had left him, then it wasn't him. But no one answered after I banged on the door so many times & the lights were out. But I didn't have time to bust in, because people were coming out of their rooms & there were sirens in the distance.

__

That was quick! It must be nearby . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I closed my eyes & leaned my head against the glass. Its frigidity cooling my heated face. I could've fallen asleep just like that . . .

"Ma'am, peanuts?"

I turned my head to the woman talking to me, the stewardess.

"Yeah, sure," I said while stretching then taking the bag of peanuts she handed to me.

The redhead beside me was having trouble opening her bag. I watched as she pulled with all her force, making the peanuts fly all over the place. I shook my head. Tsk, tsk . . . I said she could have mine & that I didn't really want them, but she declined & said that she would ask the stewardess for another pack. When she got her new pack, she tried to open those, but was still having trouble.

__

Why is it so hard?!

I offered to open it for her so she wouldn't embarrass herself any more. The two men behind us had laughed to themselves & the woman across from us seemed really annoyed when her last pack of peanuts went all over the place.

When I opened it for her, she thanked me & proceeded to eat them. But stopped, squealed, & clung to me.

"What?!" I said, wondering why this woman was acting crazy & drawing attention not only to her, but us!

I looked where she was looking & saw a rather chubby kid clinging onto her leg as he tried to get up while eating the peanuts that were on the floor. The redhead & I stared at the kid, wondering where he came from while he stared at us, chewing his peanuts. Then a woman came by, picked the kid up, apologized, & left.

The redhead got back in her previous position & wiped the place on her leg where the kid had his hand like it was suddenly filthy. She looked down at her peanuts in her lap & put them off to the side, suddenly disapproving of them. I suppose that kid disgusted her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, I set my suitcase down on my bed in my apartment & opened it. The first thing I saw was a pocketknife Donovan gave me to use. I had told him I didn't see what damage a pocketknife would do, but he said it was a different knife. It was sharper or so with a jagged edge. It laid on top of the costume Donovan gave me as well.

"Here . . . Go as an angel," he had said, smirking while holding out a white angel costume.

I picked it up out of the suitcase & stretched it out on the bed. The costume was composed of two white stockings that went up to mid-thigh, a white, full-body skirt that was really short, I might add, & a halo that attaches to your head. The wings were attached to the back of the skirt.

I took out the boots that had heels & they were white as well. No coincidence there.

After I put on the costume & slipped the knife under my skirt, I decided to put makeup on to hide that ugly mark on my forehead. I made my whole face white to go with the costume & my lips gold to go with the halo. And sure enough, I still had a sour taste in my mouth from that punch. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't really like white that much . . .

__

Time to go.

As, I drove in my car, I thought about how I was going to carry _this_ mission out.

__

Michael Kin, a man who use to be a close friend of Donovan. Now, he supposedly owes Donovan, but decides to flee the country instead . . . How smart . . .

He was hiding out in a club in Hong Kong. The club was having a costumes-only party & that's why I have to dress up.

I finally arrived at the club & it was crowded with so many people. It looked like a freaks' convention to me. So many people in unusual costumes . . . There were fairies, dragons, plants, birds, genies, vampires, all sorts of costumes, some I couldn't even make out what they were. 

I viewed the club through my windshield in the parking lot. The building was lit up with Chinese characters in red lights. There were colorful balloons & ribbons all over the tall building.

After I parked my car, I made my way towards the entrance, looking up, keeping my eyes on the building & its exotic appearance. Some idiot popped up & roared in his lion costume, startling me. I gasped, but quickly closed my eyes, trying to regain my composure. After I did I gave that idiot a glare.

"Better watch it!" the man said, playfully in his accent, "You stepped on my tail . . ."

I looked down at his tail as he grabbed off the ground & twitched it around in front of my face. I ignored him, because I didn't have time for childish behavior.

When I stepped into the doorway, it was then that I was awestruck. The club stretched far as the eyes could see & was lighted with flashing lights. There were balloons bouncing off the crowd that was dancing to the music. Techno . . . Chinese techno, I suppose. It sounded sort of awkward when you don't know what they're saying.

__

Why am I so amazed to see a club like this . . . ? Haven't been to one & enjoyed it in so long . . .

There were also women dancing in cages, hanging off of the ceiling. There were even a few dancing in cages with tigers & lions.

__

They think they're queens of the ball just because they get to dance in cages?

I noticed some men cheering as they watched the girls dance.

__

Well, whatever makes the men happy . . .

As I walked into the club, it seemed like I was in my own world. I walked past the dancing people towards the bar, barely noticing or paying any attention to the people around me. My mind was set on how I was going to carry out my mission & where I was going to start. I was surprised it wasn't hot with all the people inside. It was cool. I sat down on one of the stools at the bar & looked around me. The bar wasn't all that crowded, just a few men. And one woman. I stared at her.

__

She looks depressed.

Well, not my business.

Then a flashback came to me. The bar reminded me of the last time I was at a bar. The time when I first met Bayman . . . Him . . . A lot of questions were running through my mind about him. But I doubt I would be able to see him ever again. But then again, maybe I would. If he was the man in black, then I was sure I would see him again. I remembered coming back to his hotel room the night before I left to Hong Kong. But he wasn't there. I went back for the same reason as before.

I looked around for the bartender. She was talking to a couple of men from behind the counter.

__

Nah, I don't want a drink tonight . . .

"So you're here?" I heard a voice behind me say.

"What?" I turned around to face whoever was talking to me.

I saw a tall man dressed in a white tuxedo with black pants, shoes, & mask that covered his eyes.

I realized I recognized this person . . . Bayman . . .

__

Bayman? Why is he here?

"What're _you_ doing here?" I asked him as he sat next to me.

"It's his birthday," he responded.

"Who?"

"Michael's . . . Old friend of mine. This party is for _him_."

"Oh, I see."

It was my victim's birthday. How bad can that get?

I studied his tuxedo again & asked him what he was suppose to be. He looked at me, but I could barely tell his expression with that mask covering his eyes.

"I'm a bouncer here . . . If you hadn't noticed, all the bouncers are wearing this . . ." he replied.

I looked behind me & spotted some of them. And he was right. I just said oh after realizing my mistake.

__

What a dumb question . . .

I thought I heard Bayman laugh, but I could be wrong.

Well, it was a good time to ask him about that incident that one night, but I knew he would probably lie again. But there's a chance that it could not have been him.

"Bayman," I started.

He acknowledged me.

"You were still asleep when I left, right?" I asked him.

He stared at me for a short while, thinking of _something_. Afterwards, he finally said yeah.

__

He could be lying, he could not be lying.

I asked him if he was telling the truth & he looked at me the same way again. 

When he finally spoke it was almost a whisper & slow, "Why is it so important to you?"

You're either trying to convince me you're innocent with your question or you really like to know . . .

"Did you ever find Diana Moores?" he asked me.

He probably realized I wasn't going to answer his question or he just didn't care.

"No," I lied, "I never did. Doesn't matter though."

"She's dead," he told me.

". . ." I just nodded my head a bit just to let him know I took it into mind even though I already knew.

Bayman just looked away as if we never had this conversation.

Just then, the DJ started to talk to the crowd. I couldn't understand what he was saying, because he was speaking Chinese. But I did know he was welcoming someone, because the crowd assembled around the podium the DJ was pointing at & they were clapping their hands.

__

Is Michael Kin about to show up?

"Listen," Bayman got my attention.

I turned & looked up at him. He was standing up. He said he was leaving & that he'll see me some other time then he left. I watched him leave.

"Bye," I said when he was gone.

The crowd started to cheer louder & I turned my head to the podium, expecting Michael to be on it. And he was . . . He waved at the crowd & greeted them.

__

I'll get a closer look . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yeah, it was him. Michael Kin. I couldn't believe he was actually showing his face out in public when Donovan is after him. He should know that Donovan has connections throughout the world. But then again, who knows what he's thinking. But I knew he _knew _someone was going to come after him sometime.

I pushed through the crowd, ignoring their rude remarks & stood a few feet away from the foot of the podium so I could get a good look at him. He was speaking Chinese so I ignored his dialect & stared at his face. Maybe he would notice me & we would make eye contact & I would glare at him. Just a warning for him to look out for me, because I _am _coming for him.

He finally looked down.

__

He sees me!

But he just looked away & the crowd cheered louder when he walked down the steps into the crowd. I watched him as he walked over to a little corner, holding the hands of women that approached him as soon as he was in the crowd. They sat down & he began to flirt with the women.

__

Since when did he become a ladies' man?!

But I couldn't let a few giddy women keep me from completing my job.

__

I should lodge around until he finally notices me.

I sat back down at the small table I was at before & stared at him, assuming he will see & get uncomfortable. Sometimes I loved seeing that look on my victims' faces. But I suppose in an angel costume, I wasn't all that threatening. Suddenly Michael was looking at me as if he heard what I was thinking. He stared at me, slightly frowning. I just returned the stare. After a few seconds, he called some bouncers over to him & started whispering in their ears.

__

He's kicking me out now, huh?

The bouncers made their way towards me. I just sat, casually with my legs crossed & waited for them to speak or at least grab my arms & drag me out. There were two of them. They looked at each other then back at me.

"What's this about?" I asked them after waiting for them to say something.

"He wants to see you," the shorter one told me, his accent evident in his voice as he tilted his head towards Michael.

__

So he wants to see me . . . I wonder what this is about.

I slowly stood up, taking my time as I straightened my skirt & expecting the bouncers to get impatient. I saw the taller one shift his position & look away from the corner of my eyes. I started to walk slowly to where Kin was. As soon as I arrived with the two bouncers behind me, he stood up & walked off to where there was a large door that reached the ceiling. He went inside the room behind the door & gestured for me to follow. I past glances at two bouncers who opened the door just to see their expressions on their faces before I followed him inside. It could be a trap for all I knew . . .

There was a flight of stairs that he was walking up. So I followed him. It was dark, but I could see where I was going just a bit. Soon, I found myself in a dark room with only candles on the coffee table & a large window that covered the whole wall parallel to me, revealing the full moon as light. Even though I could barely see, I could tell that it was a fancy room.

I spotted a small piece of paper on the coffee table with writing on it. I walked over to it with my arms crossed & bent down a bit to read it.

"The angel of death will be visiting you shortly," it read.

Obviously, Donovan wrote this to scare Michael.

__

My clothes . . .

The "angel of death" was none other than me.

__

Donovan, you work in twisted ways.

I stood up straight still looking at the handwriting on the paper.

"So how are you this fine night, angel of death?" I heard Kin's voice from my right.

I turned to look at him. He approached out of the darkness with two wineglasses filled with red wine. The moonlight illuminated his facial features. He had the face of a child even though he was just about older than I. I just stared back at him, waiting for him to speak again. If he knew who I was & why I was here, I would rather have him speak.

He sat down on the couch by the coffee table with his back facing the window & sipped his wine. He had set the one that was supposedly mine on the coffee table. Kin slapped the cushion beside him a few times, telling me to sit down. I did. I didn't do anything else, because they way he was acting, he probably had something planned. I could feel Michael staring at me so I looked at him.

"So," he began, "How are you going to kill me tonight?"

He sipped his wine once more. I watched as his Adam's apple moved up & down as he drank.

__

Oh, nothing special. I'll just break that glass in your face, that's all.

The sinister voice had returned. I just asked him how _he _wanted to be killed & that was when he stopped drinking & looked me.

__

Is he suddenly getting scared? Or did I just surprise him a bit?

I passed him a smirk & he let out a small laugh.

"I'm not afraid to die," he said as he stood up & walked over to the window, "Not anymore."

I stood up as well & followed him until I was right behind him.

__

This is it! Get him now!

My arms dropped to the side & my hands tightened into fists. He stood still with his back towards me, not bothering to move & see what I was doing. But he knew I was about to do something.And as if own their own, my hands were up my skirt, pulling out my knife. He swirled the last bit of wine in his glass & then brought it to his lips.

__

Do it now!

The voice was screaming at me now. My fingers tensed around the knife as I brought up to my ear. What happened after that I barely remember. There was a loud sound & then I was soaring through the air with shimmering pieces of my reflection around me. Then . . . I went unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened my eyes to bright light. I closed them shut. There was too much light for me to endure. I clutched some thin sheets in my hands & wrapped them around my body as I turned onto my stomach. I could tell I was in a bed. Whose bed, I didn't know. It didn't matter. It was so warm & soft against my aching body.

__

Why does it hurt?

I opened my eyes, slightly. White was all I saw. I raised my head a bit so I could see where I was. I saw a white room. Everything was mostly white. The dressers, carpet, walls, ceiling fan, lamps, closet, curtains, balcony, & the bed. The balcony doors were open & the curtains were swaying in the wind. I could see the blue cloudless sky & parts of a beach through the balcony from where I was.

I sat up in the bed, the covers sliding off my chest. It was sort of cool without the sheets.

__

How did I end up here? What happened?

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a light blue top. I lifted the sheets & saw that I wearing light blue shorts. _Someone_ had put these clothes on me.

I stretched, but soon realized that something or some things were wrapped around certain parts of my body. I looked at my left arm & saw bandages wrapped around it. I twisted my waist & felt something tug at my skin. I lifted my top up so I could see the bandage clinging to my skin. I also felt a rugged wound on the side of my head. I felt my coarse hair. It was like that whenever I get it wet & let it dry by itself. The makeup on my face was gone.

I looked around the room then got out of the bed. I walked over to the balcony & overlooked the small beach in the distance. There were many people there & around the shops closer to where I was. The sun beamed down on the whole area & making it extremely hot, but there was a fair wind to cool everything down.

__

What is this place? Who brought me here? Was it Donovan? 

I suddenly remembered the time when I woke up just like this once. I had fulfilled my duty, but ended beaten & battered. But that time I was nude. Donovan had soiled me saying it was a congratulation. I ended up losing my virginity that night. But I soon got over it. It wasn't like I was saving myself for marriage or anything like that . . .

I didn't get to assassinate Michael Kin . . .

I didn't remember killing him so I must have not. But I was close . . .

__

What am I going to tell Donovan? He's going to be angry with me. Kin was suppose to die that night . . .

I heard the door click & then open. I turned around & leaned onto the stone rail to see who was coming in. Hopefully, it was the person who brought me here. The door opened halfway & a man took one step into the room.

__

Bayman?! The hell?! Why am I running into him all of the sudden?! What is the deal?!

It _was _Bayman. He was dressed in black. Black windbreakers, T-shirt, & sneakers.

He looked at me, noticing I was up & fine. He said hi & so did I. Then he opened the door all the way, stepped inside, & then closed it.

"You're probably wondering how you got here & what happened to you," he spoke to me as he walked closer towards me.

__

Yes, I was.

"Did you bring me here?" I asked him as he placed his hands on the rail & overlooked the beach, "What is this place?"

He told me I was in Dalian & that I had an "accident". Also, if it weren't for him I'd be swimming with the fishes. I really didn't understand the meaning of what he all said. I was about to kill someone then I end up in a bed with bandages all over me. I was lost.

"Dalian? Where's that? And what accident? What happened to me?" my expression changed from confused to furious, "Who did it? Do you know?"

Bayman just stared back at me with his solemn face. He wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt then began to walk back into the room. He sat on the bed, facing me. He claimed he didn't know & that he just found me floating in the river behind the club. Thought I was dead, I suppose. I walked over to him. I sat on the bed beside him & looked off to the side. I didn't want to see his expression after I ask my next question.

"So why didn't you take me to a hospital instead of taking me here & treating me yourself," I asked him.

He laughed, silently & fell back onto the bed, "That's something I should be asking you."

". . . What?"

"Tell me why I have to take miles away from Hong Kong just so no one would find you & kill you?"

__

What? I don't know! What're you trying to say?!

"I . . ." I began, but nothing else came out.

"Some men with flashlights were looking for you in the river," he continued, "I don't why I got involved, but I did. I had to hide you from them. I heard them say you were one of Donovan's & that you were there to assassinate Michael Kin."

__

He knows I'm an assassin . . . What about him? Who is he? And why is he getting involved?

I asked him if he knew Donovan. His eyes were closed, but they soon opened & looked at me. I just stared back into his blue eyes & he stared back at mine.

__

Is he testing me . . .? I can do this all day if you want, Bayman . . .

He turned away & sat up, "I know he's a depraved man whose ambitions know no bounds . . ."

"So you've heard of him?" I asked, "Funny, though. Only certain people know about Donovan. Those he's corrupted. I knew you weren't normal . . . You were _lying_."

Bayman looked at me, confused. He probably didn't think I would notice this. Or maybe he did.

__

So he could be that man that tried to stop me before . . .

I got off of the bed & walked over to one of the dressers to mess with the lamp, "Just what do you do? Specifically."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I turned around with my arms crossed to look at Bayman. He was sitting there, still. Not bothering to answer my question or even turn around to look at me. When I took a few steps towards him, he quickly got off of the bed & stared at me with cross eyes.

__

Is he going to do something to me now? Go ahead, I'm not afraid of you.

We stared at each other for a few seconds until Bayman turned away & looked at the floor, "Several months ago, I was one of Donovan's."

__

He . . . was?

"He wanted me to assassinate Fame Douglas so he could take over DOATEC," he kept talking & I sat down on the bed, not taking my eyes off of him, "When I did, he decided that I knew too much & couldn't be trusted so he sent a sniper to get rid of me. But that wasn't enough."

"I think I've heard of you," I replied, deep in thought, "Although I'm somewhat close to Donovan, he doesn't tell me _everything_. All I know is that he just _may _have hired someone to assassinate Douglas. But who, was what I didn't know. When I found out Douglas was dead, I knew Donovan played a part in it . . ."

Bayman moved around as if he was suddenly uncomfortable.

"So," I started, "was it you? It should have been."

He shot his head at me. But then after a few seconds, he said it was him. I was right all along.

"Why were you trying to stop me?" I questioned him, getting off of the bed & walking up behind him.

I was so close, I could almost feel the fabric of his T-shirt. But he didn't answer me. Instead, he went over to the closet, opened it up, & pulled out a pair of woven sandals.

He threw them at me & I barely caught them, "Put those on. We're going for a walk."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I leaned forward, looked up so I could see the sun from under the umbrella, & shaded my eyes from the sun with my hand. The sun was really bright. I leaned back onto the chair with my legs crossed & watched the people pass me. There were people skating, walking, & sitting down at tables in front of the shops just like I was. I was waiting for Bayman to get back with my drink. Why I was still here & not leaving this place, was what I asked myself over & over again.

__

I should stay to know more of what he wants so I can tell Donovan all about him . . . Should I tell Donovan?

I shook my head to get rid of the misplaced thoughts.

__

Of coarse, I should tell Donovan! He has to know about his adversaries! And it's my job to tell him when I find out . . .

I placed my hands on the armrests & uncrossed my legs, ready to get up. I looked around for a payphone. I spotted one a few yards away. I got up & walked over to it. I picked it up & placed it on my ear. When I reached out to dial, I suddenly remembered that I had no change with me &I couldn't even read the Chinese.

I put the phone back.

__

Cell phone!

I looked around to see if I could find a few people with cell phones. I saw a man sitting down at a snack bar with his back towards me & a cell phone clinging to his waist. I ran up to him, avoiding a couple on skates. When I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around slowly, probably surprised someone was tapping him. I asked him as politely as I could, because he seemed sort of annoyed if I could use his cell phone. I watched as he took the cell phone off of his waist, handed it to me, & then went back to his drink as if I wasn't there. I dialed DOATEC's number & waited for the secretary to answer.

"DOATEC. How may I help you?" I heard her voice say.

"Give me Mr. Victor Donovan," I said.

"And who, may I ask, is calling?"

"Just tell him it's his angel of death."

". . . Okay, just a minute."

As I waited for her to connect me with him, I saw the man who lend me his cell phone turn around & look at me with a curious look.

__

What? What're you looking at?

I walked off to the fence that separated the beach from the shops so I could have some privacy. I waited for the secretary to connect me again.

What am I going to tell him? I'll just make it straightforward.

"Hello? Christie?" I heard Donovan's voice, "Where are you?"

"I . . ." I started to talk. 

__

What should I tell him?

"I'm in Dalian," I told him.

"What're you doing in Dalian?" he questioned me, aggravation in his voice, "Kin is in Hong Kong."

"I-I know. I-"

"Failed to assassinate Michael Kin?"

__

He found out.

"How'd you find out?" I asked.

I heard him sigh, "Kin sent me a letter saying 'Your angel just experienced the true meaning of death'. I thought he had killed you. How dare he threaten me like that . . ."

__

Was he feeling repentant over me?

"I'm fine, but I don't know how I got in Dalian," I lied, "I was knocked unconscious."

"Is that so?" was all Donovan said back.

"I'm surprised you're not telling me to never come back after all this."

". . . I like you, Christie. So I'll give you more time. As long as you're still breathing."

__

Gee, he likes me . . . How nice . . .

I knew Donovan meant that remark in a perverse type of way.

__

So I lied to him . . . I'll wait till later at the right moment before I tell him anything of this.

As soon as he hung up, I did as well. I walked back to the man & gave him his cell phone back. Our eyes met & that was when I realized I saw this man somewhere. I knew Fame Douglas held fighting tournaments & invited only the best fighters on the planet & I also knew that this man was one of them. But I only knew a few of the fighters.

"Jann Lee?" I couldn't believe I still remembered his name.

"What?" he said, obviously, surprised that I knew his name.

I told him nothing & then I walked off back to the table I was at before. Bayman was there with his elbows on the table & arms crossed. There were two glasses on the table, one in front of him & one by my chair. Bayman looked up at me as I sat down.

"Who'd you call?" he asked me.

I looked at him as if he should have the authority to ask me that question.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked him, scowling at his question, "It's not like you're holding me captive & have to know my every move."

He smirked as if that was exactly what he was going to do or was already doing.

I picked up the tall glass of orange liquid. I didn't care what it was. I was thirsty from not drinking in almost twenty-four hours & sitting out in the heat. I drank it until it was half gone. Bayman was looking towards the beach. I looked as well. I spotted some small islands in the water in the horizon.

__

So this is a taste of what Dalian looks like . . . Wherever it's at . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun had set & it was dark out now. I sat on the balcony rail in the room I was in before, looking off towards the beach. No one was there now. There were lights on, but it wasn't enough to light up the beach again. The wind was blowing in the opposite direction it blew before. I closed my eyes & let the wind blow my clothes & hair. It wasn't mangled anymore like it was before. I took the time earlier to brush it out. It was the least I could do.

When the door opened, I quickly turned to see Bayman walk in. He had changed clothes & was now wearing a large, white T-shirt & dark green sweats.He threw the clothes he carried in his arms into the closet & then closed it. As soon as he made his way towards me, I looked back at the sea. He sat in a chair across from me.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" he finally questioned me after a few minutes of silence.

He was going to pay for me to go wherever I wanted to go.

"England," I answered him, "To go home."

He just nodded his head, understanding why I would want to go home. He said he was going to bed as he got up & went back into the room. I watched him turn off the lamp that was on then crawl into the bed. He folded his arms behind his head & then turned to see me looking at him. I turned back around, but when I saw the dark again, I decided that it was a bit late. I got off of the rail & started back into the room. Bayman was still watching me. He sat up, scooted over so that I would have some room on the bed, & then laid back down.

__

I'm actually sleeping beside this man . . .

I ignored that fact & got under the thin sheets on my stomach alongside him. Even though it was a queen bed, we were still close. I turned my head towards him & my eyes met his side.

__

I wonder if the scar's still there . . .

I pushed myself up & threw myself onto his firm chest. His eyes shot open to look down at me on his chest. I pulled down the collar of his T-shirt so I could see the spot where I stabbed him that one night. The scar _was_ there. It was in the middle of his chest. I slid a finger over the red mark & felt it depress a bit.

__

His skin's so damp . . .

I finally realized Bayman was staring at me, probably wondering what I was doing. My eyes lifted to look at him.

__

Why is he looking at me like that?

Bayman just stared at me with a grim look on his face. I let go of his collar & went back to my side of the bed, not facing him. It was bad enough I was sleeping in the same bed with one of Donovan's adversaries, but to have him stare me down like that. It was best not to aggravate him when you won't know what he's doing for a couple of hours. I supposeed he suddenly remembered he had that scar & who gave it to him.

I was awake for several more minutes, but my eyes were closed. I couldn't help, but think of the man beside me.

__

Is he asleep yet?

I turned over onto my other side & saw that he was sleeping. His eyes were closed & his mouth was slightly ajar. I scooted towards him to get a closer look & could feel the heat of his skin. I studied his chest & could see his muscles through his shirt as they stretched then relaxed with his breathing. And I . . .

__

Don't touch!

I quickly brought my hand back after I realized I was just about to touch him. Bayman turned his head off to the side. I scooted back to my side of the bed & back to my previous position.

__

Why am I acting like this? Why am I so eager to . . . to touch?

But then again, I haven't even been with a man before except Donovan, but that was different. It wasn't intentional. I just couldn't find the time to meet anyone, because of Donovan's persistent orders.

__

I suppose I lost interest . . . Stop mourning over yourself!

I closed my eyes shut, hoping I would fall asleep soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I slipped & fell into a puddle of water, but I quickly got up & kept running. I knew that if I slowed down anymore, they would surely catch me.

__

How did they get here so quickly?

It didn't matter anymore. What mattered was getting away or hiding where they wouldn't find me. It was dark & the perfect time of day to hide. That feeling was back in me again. The feeling of intense adrenaline.

__

Am I afraid or . . . am I just really excited?!

I was starting to believe I actually loved running away from them. The fact that they are so slow, the fact that they are so naïve, the fact that they _never _catch me. It was a game of cat & mouse. And the mouse gets away every time.

I climbed over a fence & ran as quickly as I could through the empty park. I had to get to the other side fast or else, they would spot me.

__

What's that?! A helicopter?! They knew beforehand.

The helicopter's light blinded my eyes, making me trip over a nearby bench into some mud. I was seriously filthy now. I got on all fours & saw the mud on my red vest & thighs. The sound of dogs barking forced me to jump to my feet & continue the escape. I looked back & saw them dropping the dogs in the park & letting them run after me while they climbed over the fence.

__

Dogs! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Dogs were the only thing that could keep me from getting away.

__

The fence . . .

The other side of the park was only several yards away.

__

If I could just get over that fence . . .

I could hear the dogs getting closer.

__

I'm over.

I landed on my knees. The dogs' barking startled me. I turned around & saw them clawing at the fence.

__

They're military dogs, but they can't get over a simple fence?

"Stop or we'll shoot!" an officer in the helicopter just above me yelled.

I stood up & away from the light & ran towards the rows of buildings in the distance. Then my face suddenly met the cement. I tired to pick myself back up, but someone threw themselves onto my back. I fell back down again with them pressing my face into the ground & holding my arms back.

__

No . . . I'm not getting caught!

I managed to roll over with the officer on the ground & ram my elbow into his stomach. When I heard his painful cry & felt him release my wrists, it was time for me to get going again. But the officer persisted & grabbed my ankle. I spun around & landed a swift kick to his face, making him let go. I stumbled off between a row of buildings, assuming it would hide me until I found a getaway route. My car was far across the city, probably on the other side by then.

The helicopter's light shined onto the buildings, but the buildings were too close together for the light to shine through completely. I could just barely get through the alleys. I glimpsed around the corner. Nothing. I went across to the alley on the other side. 

I stopped as soon as I heard voices, "You go that way, I'll go this way!"

__

Which direction is it coming from?

Sweat slid down my forehead to my nose & down onto the ground. By then, I knew I was very sweaty beneath my clothes. I had to give it to them though. They managed to catch up to me & trap me in the alleys.

__

Is someone coming that way?

I could sense _someone _was creeping down the alley behind me.

__

I don't feel like fighting right now . . . Besides it'll give away my position.

I looked around me for a distraction. There was a rock by a garbage can. I picked it then threw it over to the alley to my left. Wherever it landed at, it made a loud noise as if I broke a window. I glimpsed around the corner at the officer who stopped & looked around. I pulled my head back & stepped a bit farther into the alley I was in. The officer ran past my alley to the one where I made the distraction. He didn't see me. I closed my eyes & breathed a sigh of relief. When I opened my eyes, I found a door just across from me. I quickly made my way towards it.

__

That damn helicopter!

I backed up to where I was before with the helicopter's light just missing me. It shined in some other area, giving me the chance to get the door open & get in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

You again . . .

I got into my position ready to take on the dark figure in front of me. His back was towards me, not bothering to take me as a threat. I struck . . .

__

What?!

I missed. 

__

Where is he?

I turned around & there he was. The figure cloaked in black was still not taking me as a threat. I jumped at him, aiming for a kick to his head. I missed again. I was kneeing on the floor now. I turned my head around to look at him. _Still _wasn't taking me as a threat.

__

Just want to make a fool of me, is that it?

I struck him with all that I had, the fury that he gave me in just a short time. Aimed for his head, stomach, his head again. I lunged at him with one last strike.

__

What happened . . .?

I was on the floor. My face was against the cold floor. So cold that it sent chills down my spine. His boots were at my face. I looked up at him, the figure cloaked in black.

__

What're you trying to prove?

I opened my eyes to find debris hanging from a ceiling. I was in the abandoned building I crept in last night.

__

Just a dream . . . It didn't mean anything.

I sat up after staring at the ceiling, trying to take in that it was _actually_ a dream.

__

It seemed so real . . .

I hugged myself, trying to keep warm. For some strange reason, it was freezing cold. I reached behind my neck to feel my cold, damp skin. My sweat was drying up. I looked around me at the rundown room I was in. It was almost completely gray with dust & rubbish. There were tables that still stood with webs clinging onto them.

__

If I had known this place was so . . .

I looked at the floor. It was covered in dust that stuck to my skin, clothes, & hair. A white puffball floated in front of my face. I let it land in my hand so I could get a close look at it.

__

Snow?

I got onto my feet, dusted the mess off of me, noticing the dried mud that was still there, & then went over to the cracked window. I looked down at the street & saw that it was covered in snow. I looked off into the rest of the city & saw that it was covered in snow as well.

__

I am going to freeze to death!

I went out of the building, through the door I came in. I recalled last night when I was being chased. The alleys looked different in the morning.

__

Time to go back to Donovan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But the strange thing about it was . . . it seemed as if they knew I was going to be there," I stuck my head from behind the partition to look at Donovan, trying to see if he was buying my story.

"Christie, if you hadn't noticed, that wasn't the first time it happened," he told me.

He was leaning against the wall, waiting for me to finish dressing. The mist from my shower filled the room. We were in one of DOATEC's many, fancy bathrooms. It seemed more like a room fit for a king other than a bathroom.

I looked out of the window at the city that lit up in the night, thinking hard about the whole incident that occurred twenty-four hours ago. 

I stepped out from behind the partition, "No, you see . . ."

__

How am I going to explain this?

I could see Donovan staring at me, waiting for me to finish.

"There was no clue that I was going to be there. And even if you had left a little . . ." I pointed at him, trying to get out my last few words, "death threat . . ."

He laughed at my remark.

"It's not like that Mafia would call the police, because the police are after them as well!" I sat down on a bench to my side with my arms crossed, "So what I want to know is who could have told the police about me?"

Donovan sat down beside me, not saying anything.

"What? You don't care?!" I asked him after noticing that familiar look on his face, "You don't care that someone knew I was coming & called the police?!"

He turned his head towards me with a smile on his face, "We'll find out who it is eventually. And until then, we'll just have to keep doing what we've been doing."

"Donovan, I know & you know that I love a little challenge, but officers chasing after me every single time like last night is too much. I'll some day get caught."

"How do you know they'll find you every single time?"

"I just have this feeling . . ."

Donovan slumped back into the bench. I did as well. It was sort of hot & misty from my shower. I rubbed my arm, which was moist & then rubbed my bare feet on the purple carpet, feeling it between my toes. Carpet in a bathroom, yes, it was strange.

"Christie, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked me, getting my attention.

__

Something I want to tell you?

I knew that every time he asked me that question, I was hiding something from him. And every time he was right & managed to get it out of me.

__

Is there . . .? Oh . . . Bayman . . . I lied to him.

I couldn't believe I've forgotten about _him_ & all that he told me about his incident with Donovan. But I couldn't tell Donovan, because I lied to him earlier.

__

But how did he know I was keeping something from him?

"Christie?" he tried to get my attention.

Was I defending Bayman or just didn't want Donovan to know that I lied to him? I knew that if I told Donovan about him, he would send so many people out to get him. Probably even me as a punishment for defending his adversary. But was I . . .? Someone I barely knew . . .

"Christie?" he tried to get my attention for the second time.

"Okay! Gees! I lied!" he finally got it out of me.

"Lied about what?"

"About being knocked unconscious & taken to Dalian without knowing who brought me there."

"Oh, really?"

"I _was_ knocked unconscious & taken to Dalian, that part is true. But what I lied about was who brought me there."

"Is that so?" he maintained his calm voice as if he didn't care as much, but I knew he did.

"I _did_ know who brought me there."

"Who?"

__

Tell him! Get it off your chest! Who cares about Bayman!

A picture of Bayman in his sleep that one night returned to me. His damp body & his chest heaving in his sleep . . . 

__

Don't touch . . .

". . ." my thoughts were interfering with my words.

"Christie?" Donovan said.

__

You work for Mr. Victor Donovan so do your job!

I turned the other direction, not wanting to see Donovan's face after he finds out I've been keeping this from him, "Bayman . . ."

There was silence for awhile then I felt his fingers turn my head back towards him to look him straight in the eyes. His hands were so strong, but then again most men's hands were like that. I was forced to look him in his black eyes. And he was smiling the warmest smile one could ever see. And it didn't suit him at all. It wasn't Donovan.

"Bayman knocked you unconscious & took you to Dalian?" he asked me, "Now why would he do that?"

"He didn't knock me unconscious," I corrected him, "Someone working for Kin did. I know it. Bayman saved me from them when they were looking for me. At least, that's what he told me. He also told me he was once one of yours & how you tried to get him killed. That's true, right?"

"Yes, it is. I didn't tell you, because I didn't think it was important. But, Christie, how do you know he didn't lie to you & he was the one who did it?"

"I-" I realized I trusted Bayman a little too much.

Donovan let go of my face & got up to stretch, "I see what's going on here . . ."

"What?"

__

What does he know?

He looked back at me, "Kin hired Bayman to protect him from us by getting you out of the way. And of coarse, Bayman wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this. He gets to get back at me & screw with my plans."

__

Is that true?

"What?" I asked, a bit dumbfounded that he could find all of this out from my simple words.

"So what's this you have with Bayman?" he asked, smiling & bending down to look me in the eyes, "Trust, understanding, or is it friendship?"

I didn't want to have anything with Bayman after having that little talk. I still had a lot to learn from Donovan. So I told him neither. But he didn't seem to believe me. He must have thought I had something for Bayman even though I barely knew him & he was his adversary. He smiled, disbelieving, then left me in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

__

Stop struggling. It'll be over soon . . .

I tightened my grip on the wire, making stammered gasps as I tried to stop his breathing & end it all. His hand was squeezing mine & the other was trying to loosen the wire around his neck. Then he stopped moving. His eyes were wide open & sweat was beading down his face & soaked his hair. His grip on my hand loosened. He had finally gave in. But I still held the wire tight just to make sure he was really dead. After a few seconds of no movement, I let go, got off his bare back, & fell onto the other side of the bed. The struggle he gave me had worn me out. I was even surprised he lasted that long.

I let the sheets' coolness cool my back. I lifted my mask & rubbed the sweat from my face.

"You have one more mission before you can take a break," Donovan's words were pestering me the whole night.

I never had a break from any of _this_, but he was willing to give me one. He said I needed it & patted me on the shoulder. And I knew exactly why he was willing to give me one. He needed time to plan something for me, something big, I knew. Something I wouldn't like. And he also needed time get things situated & figure them out. If I stayed, I would get in the way of all of that.

__

He's going to make me go after Bayman, I know it.

I turned my head to look at that handsome man I had to kill. He still held the same look when he died just a few minutes ago. His mouth slightly open, his black hair wet with sweat, his eyes wide & staring back into mine, & his hand over the wire.

__

It's too bad. He was cute & he's probably not even twenty yet . . . I wonder what he did to Donovan . . .

I sat up, got off the bed, & then left. My job was done.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I entered the pool area in my red bikini with my towel over my shoulder & sun block lotion in one hand. There was nobody there yet so I was the first. I sat down on one of the lodge chairs by the diving boards & started to rub the lotion on my skin, ignoring my bruises for now. I laid back onto the lodge chair & closed my eyes when I was done.

__

Hopefully, I'll get some rest.

I was on my break. The first & probably my last so I'd decided to enjoy it while it lasted. But Donovan's plans never left my mind. As soon as my break was over, I would have to encounter them.

When I was almost asleep, the sounds of a guitar woke me back up. I opened my eyes fully.

__

Who is that?!

It was coming from the beach just behind the pool area. I sat up so I could see who it was, but the flowers that decorated the pool area got in my way. I stood up & used my hands as a shade for my eyes from the sun. I spotted a man sitting under a palm tree, strumming on _something_. I squinted so I could get a closer look at the man. I could tell he was wearing just black shorts, had black hair & a muscular build, but that was it.

__

Bayman?!

It _did_ look like him.

__

How many times have I run into him in the most remote places?! Is he following me?!

I remembered what Donovan had said about him earlier. So there was a good chance he _was_ following me. I started out of the pool area & into the beach where he was. Maybe I would get to ask him why. When I was finally reached him, I was just a few feet away & it seemed as if he didn't notice me. I studied the instrument he was playing. It was triangular with three strings.

__

What the hell is that? That's not a guitar.

The music stopped.

"What do you want?" I looked up at him from the instrument & saw him looking at me.

I sat down beside him & looked down at the instrument, "What is that?"

He looked down at it, "A balalaika."

"A what?"

"Bahl-ah-like-kah."

"Oh . . ."

He ignored me & continued playing.

"That's nice. It sounds like a guitar a bit," I said as soon as he finished.

"It's all I know," he said back.

I looked up at him from the balalaika, "What's all you know."

"The song I just played."

". . . Who taught you?"

"No one."

"I see."

"My mother use to play it for me. I'm surprised I remembered how she played it . . ."

"You're close to your mother?"

". . ."

I looked up at him from the instrument & saw him staring off into the ocean with a frown on his face. 

__

Best not to ask . . .

I wasn't exactly close to my parents. They probably forgot I even existed & had other children to spoil by then. 

During my childhood, I had no friends except for one. But she soon moved away, leaving me in England with the children who kept away from me in the schoolyard. She was the only one who was bold enough to talk to me. I had a long, black mane back then that my parents did nothing with & silver eyes. That was why no one wanted to approach me. I was abnormal. I looked nothing like my parents or relatives. I remembered one boy calling me a freak right in my face when I accused him of stealing something of mine during class. I remember crying in my bed, so fed up with all the insults. I thought of ways to kill each & every kid in that class who ooed when that boy insulted me. I thought of sneaking into their homes & putting mercury in their milk. I knew where most of them lived. It was a small neighborhood. Or just taking bombs from my grandfather & just blow up the whole school. But I wasn't bold enough to do anything like that.

And my parents weren't exactly happy with me either. I was different & what they didn't want. Come to think of it, Donovan was my only family & friend. I met in a busy street at night. He witnessed me push a man & argue with him for not watching where he was going. The man was probably twice my size, but I didn't care. I was having a bad day. I argued with my parents & left home that night. Donovan had told me that I could put my bravery & anger to good use. Following him, I learned she quan from a Chinese couple who lived out in the wilderness of China somewhere. I cut my hair & dyed it white so I would have nothing to remind me of my childhood when I look into a mirror.

I slumped against the palm tree & looked up at the blue sky. There were only a few clouds & the sun was bright as always. The air smelt of the ocean & all there was to hear was Bayman's playing, the wind, & the seagulls. I closed my eyes.

__

Maybe I'll get some rest here & forget all my troubles . . .

But Bayman stopped playing that continuous song from his mother. I opened my eyes & looked up & over at him. He looked down at me. I asked him what it was, but he just said nothing. Something was bothering him, I could tell. 

He set the balalaika in the sand, crossed his arms, & started looking around the beach. I sat up after noticing he wasn't going to continue playing anymore. I picked the instrument up & started fiddling with it. My strumming didn't sound anything like Bayman's. I was just plucking the strings not caring what notes came out. He obviously saw this & stared at me. I felt a smile tug at my cheeks.

"Well, I don't know how to play it," I stated, smiling widely & set the balalaika back in the sand.

__

Stop smiling!

My smile disappeared. I saw him grin then turn back around.

__

He smiled at me.

I hadn't seen him grin like that except the time at Dalian, but that was more of a smirk then a grin. That was something I'd expect someone to think of me. I rarely smiled, because I never had a reason to. 

__

Is it the same for him . . .? Well, whatever, stop thinking like that.

I slumped onto the palm tree again with my arms crossed. I was alone with Bayman again & had nothing to say. I would've asked him why he was here, but I knew he would lie. He's an adversary of Donovan, of coarse, he wouldn't tell me.

"So you're staying at the hotel as well, huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am," he replied.

"Which room?"

". . ."

__

Wrong question.

He wouldn't tell me, because he probably thought I told Donovan all about him & now he wants me to kill him.

__

But I know he's not afraid of me, right?

"Why do you want to know?" he asked me, dusting some sand off his shorts.

"Because I want to know how close it is to mine," I answered.

He turned to look me in the eye, "206"

"Oh. I'm on the floor just below you, 128," I said, rubbing my thigh to see if my skin was still oily from the lotion.

__

What else can I ask him?

I didn't want him to leave. I needed to know more about him. I looked at him, examining his build. The same build that I wanted to touch that one night . . . 

__

Wait, I don't even know how old he is!

"How old are you?" I asked with my arms behind my head.

He hesitated for a second, "Thirty-one."

__

God, is he that old?!

My eyes were wide & my mouth was open without me knowing it.

"Are you serious?!" I asked him on all fours & in his face with a big grin on my face.

He looked at me like I was a big idiot & I _was_ acting like one, "How old are _you_?"

I sat down in front of him with my knees bent, "Twenty-four."

He had a surprised look on his face then looked down at the sand.

__

Is he ashamed that he's seven years older than me?

"But you don't look it," I said, smirking at him.

He looked up at me with the same smirk then said with sarcasm, "Right."

"I mean it . . ." my face turned serious.

His smirk disappeared when he realized I really did mean it.

I wiped some sweat from my forehead, "It's really hot out here. I'd die for something to drink."

Bayman picked up his balalaika & stood up.

"Where're you going?" I asked him as I stood up as well.

I realized I was sounded a bit frantic.

"To the pool," he looked over at me, "Where there're drinks."

He walked off towards the pool, expecting me to follow him & I did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I watched the sun set through my balcony window as I sat at the table in my hotel room. I sipped my tomato juice then set it back down. I swayed the long sleeve of my negligee around as I watched the last glimpse of the sun's light fall behind the horizon. It was finally dark, but I wasn't even the slightest bit tired. I finished the rest of my tomato juice & then got up to turn off the lights. I crawled into my bed & attempted to go to sleep.

__

Bayman . . . Why is he suddenly coming into my head?

I opened my eyes wide, but soon closed them.

__

He smiled at me.

My eyes opened again.

__

I am not having these thoughts right now.

I closed my eyes.

__

Is he ashamed that he's seven years older then me?

I opened my eyes & rolled over onto my back. I wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

"You don't look it . . . I meant it . . ." I remembered saying.

That probably changed everything.

"So what's this you have with Bayman? Trust, understanding, or is it friendship?" Donovan had asked me.

Even though I said neither, I was starting to believe I was wrong.

__

I don't know what it is . . .

I got out of bed then made my way out of the room & down the hallway to the elevators.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stood in my negligee with my fist up to his room door. I couldn't believe I was actually at his door. I dropped my fist.

__

Don't waste your time . . .

I started to go back to the elevator when I heard a door open. I looked behind me & saw Bayman there in his usual night attire. We stared at each other. He was probably wondering why I was here, but I was wondering why he opened the door.

__

Did he know I was coming? What should I do? What should I say?

I turned around fully. 

"What're you doing here?" he whispered.

I looked up then said while fiddling with my sleeves, "I . . . I couldn't sleep."

__

That's not the only reason why I'm here . . .

"Oh," he replied, twisting the doorknob back & forth, "So what do you want? To talk?"

"Yeah, I suppose, since you're the only person I know here," I said back.

He opened the door fully & stepped back so I could come in. The room was dark with the television as the only light. I looked to see what he was watching. It was some action movie, I could tell. I stood watching as a man sneaked around a warehouse, trying to avoid some spotlights. I didn't notice Bayman closed the door & was standing behind me.

I quickly turned around to face him when I heard his deep voice, "You can sit there."

"Oh," was all I said before I sat down at the table.

Bayman laid down onto the bed & cut off the television. It was dark for a while before he turned on a lamp.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, looking at me with his arms folded behind his head.

"I don't know," I said as I turned the chair I was sitting in around & rested my arms on top of it.

Bayman looked at me, confused that I wanted to talk, but didn't know what about. I watched Bayman turn his head off to the side.

__

Maybe . . .

"Bayman," I began.

He turned back towards me. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what.

"Um . . . Well," I looked down at the floor, "When you saved me or something . . . I appreciate it."

I looked up at him & he was looking down then he turned away, "You're welcome."

I wasn't expecting him to anything like that. I suppose he accepted my presence just a bit. 

We sat in silence for several minutes. I was just sitting there in the chair, sometimes looking out of the window to the balcony. And Bayman would just move around a bit. After more minutes past, I had my eyes closed & my head on my arms. I lifted my head & opened my eyes to find him with his eyes closed.

__

He fell asleep on me again!

I sighed, because I was getting pretty tired. I looked at the clock on the wall & saw that it was 9:39. I usually wasn't tired at this time. 

I looked back at Bayman, "Hey."

After he didn't move, I said it louder. He shot his head at me, one eyebrow raised. 

There was something I wanted to know while I had the chance, " You're working for Kin, right?"

He sat up then looked off to the side as if he was suddenly depressed, "Why do you ask? Donovan told you I was?"

I nodded. 

He told me I was right & that was when I got off the chair & sat down next to him with a smirk on my face, "So that makes us enemies, right?"

"If you want us to be," was all he said.

My smirk faded into a confuse look. I didn't really know why he said that unless he didn't see me as one.

__

What am I to you?

I asked him that same question & he replied with a solemn look, "What you want to be."

__

Is he . . .? Bayman . . .

I finally realized what he meant. He knew I felt something for him. I didn't really now what it was, but I didn't see him as an enemy at all.

He looked off to the side & I realized I was looking at him too long so I did as well.

__

Does he . . .?

Well, even if he did, I suppose I didn't mind. I've never experienced anything like it, but something told me to take his hand in mine. And I did. He looked down at my hand in his then at my eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I laid on my back & stretched across the bed. I was expecting to feel Bayman nearby, but he wasn't. I opened my eyes & looked around the room. It was bright, because of the morning sun. I rested on one elbow & looked towards the balcony. I found him pacing around on it talking on a phone. The balcony door was closed, probably so he wouldn't wake me up.

I fell back down on my back & looked up at the ceiling. A smile appeared on my face as I closed my eyes & reminisced last night in my thoughts. His powerful hands squeezing my thighs then sliding across my stomach to my breast. I had tilted my head, enjoying his touch. It was the first time I was with a man excluding Donovan. All there I could here was his soft pants as he thrust into me over & over again. We kept each other close, my arms wrapped around his back & his arm wrapped around waist. His moist body was rubbing against my own, feeling his hot breath on the back of my neck . . .

His last words?

__

I forgot . . . Christie . . . I never told him my name, I knew that for sure . . .

I opened my eyes. Kin & him must have discussed me before. I sat up & looked towards the balcony where Bayman was still talking on the phone.

__

Is he talking to Kin? I should listen.

I got out of the bed, wrapped the covers around my body, & then proceeded to the balcony door. Bayman had the headset & his back towards me. I went over to the phone on a tabletop & pressed speakerphone.

"So you're changing things, because of me?" I heard Bayman say.

"Bayman, you messed things up by not listening to me!" Kin said back, "Never did I say to go meet her, never!"

"That was my mistake, but nothing we can't fixed."

"Yeah. Right. Now we need a whole change of plans."

"Why can't you just say 'Kill her'? It's much more easier."

"Oh, no, no! I have something else in stored for her."

"Sure."

"I'll inform you about your new assignments later. Don't call me, I'll page you."

With that, they hung up. 

__

Kill her?

I quickly turned the speakerphone off then got back on the bed, pretending I was asleep. I heard Bayman come in, put the headset back, & then walk over to the bed. I opened my eyes & rolled over so I could see him, squinting as if I just woke.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he told me, as he brought the covers over my shoulder.

Then he walked off into the bathroom.

__

Leaving, because of your new assignments, huh?

"Why are you leaving so soon?" I asked him as I sat up, letting the covers slide off my breasts.

Bayman turned his head around to look at me then he tried to avert his eyes from my breasts, "Because . . ."

"Because what?"

He shut the bathroom door instead of answering me. I looked down at the floor.

So you're going to follow Kin & I'm going to follow Donovan. They're going to make us destroy each other & when we're gone they'll hire more people to fight their own battles . . . Die fighting for someone else . . . It's what we do, isn't it? And it'll happen someday . . .

I got out of the bed, picked my negligee & undergarment off of a chair, & got dressed. I just realized how pointless my lifestyle was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was spread out across my couch with Jasper on the floor beside me while I waited for Donovan to send me my next victim. I stared my laptop waiting for the window to pop up. It was several weeks later & the bruises & wounds from my previous fights & accidents were nearly gone. I felt Jasper lick my hand that hung off of the couch.

"Momma's boy," I said to him, as I reached down to stroke him.

Suddenly, the window popped up. I sat up straight on the couch watched the window go to work.

Name: "Silver Hands", Gender: Unknown, Occupation: Thief, Location: Puerto Vallarta, Mexico, Other Facts: N/A. This info was the most important.

I studied the picture of my next victim. "Silver Hands" was wearing a dark brown hood where I couldn't see his/her face & it extended to his/her mid-thigh. He/she was cloaked in light brown leather with what seemed like cotton pants. And his/her fingers, ankles, shins, & feet were entwined with wrapping. He/she wasn't exactly built like a machine, but he/she had more muscles than I did. Seemed like the typical, lurking thief.

__

But why the name "Silver Hands"?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I looked around, amazed at the beauty of Puerto Vallarta.

__

What would a thief like Silver Hands be doing in a place like this?!

I stood in the middle of the plaza. There were a few tall buildings with monument at the top & there were smaller buildings that were mainly shops, making the place look like a pueblo. And there was an orchestra performing to my left. But there wasn't that many people I expected there to be.

__

Probably because of Silver Hands.

"Remember, Christie, don't stay long. As soon as you get your job done, _get_ _out_," I suddenly remembered what Donovan had told me on the phone.

__

No time to waste. I had my vacation now it's time to work.

I stood in the middle of the plaza, wiped the sweat from my forehead, & cursed myself for wearing black, leather pants & jacket in the heat. I was possibly the only person wearing black. Once again, I was in a place where the sun shined as if it were trying to burn you to your death. 

I rolled up my jacket's sleeves then reached down into one of my pockets. I pulled out the map of Vallarta that I bought earlier from my pocket & opened up it up.

__

Silver Hands is mostly sighted in the jungle near Majahuita Beach.

I pointed towards the direction of the beach, making sure I understood where I was. I didn't want to get lost in this place.

And I am right . . . here. It's far from here.

I put away the map & got prepared for a long walk in the heat. 

Before I could even take ten steps, a man shouted at me, "Hey, Senorita, how about trying your luck on the pinata?"

__

What? Pinata?

I turned my head to look at the Mexican man who was talking to me from behind a stall. He was wearing a colorful shirt decorated with exotic flowers. There were women dressed in colorful dresses & children around the stall, smiling like they were enjoying themselves, even in this heat.

I waved my hand & said I was busy. That was when the women awed in disappointment, but still smiled.

"Ah, but Senorita, you don't know what your missing! Everybody loves the pinata!" the man said & all the women & children cheered.

__

Oh, great. I don't have time for this.

"Sorry, but I really don't have the time," I said.

"How about just this once?" the man persuaded, "For the children."

"Please!" all of the children said in unison.

__

Oh god, are they serious? They even got the children into the act. Well, but what harm could it do? As soon as this is over I'll go about my business.

I finally gave in & the women & children cheered & clapped as I went over to the pinata, "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Well, we'll put the bandana over your eyes, hand you a stick, spin you around, & all you have to do is whack the pinata to make a surprise fall out!" the man told me.

A black bandana was thrown over my eyes, surprising me. As they tightened it, they handed me a stick.

"All right!" I heard the man cheer, "Spin her around!"

They spun me around then stopped me.

"All right, swing!" the man told me.

__

Swing?! Swing where?!

I was a bit dizzy from being spun around, but I swung anyway. I could hear the women & children cheering as I swung, but didn't hit anything. After about seven swings, I finally hit the pinata. I pulled off my bandana to see the children on the ground, picking up the candy that fell out of the pinata. The women were cheering & clapping.

"Oh, nice work, Senorita!" the man congratulated me.

I picked a piece of candy off of my shoulder, unwrapped it, & then ate it.

__

Oh, it's gum.

That's when I heard people shouting. I turned my head towards their direction & saw them pointing & looking towards the south. I looked as well, but didn't see anything.

"Oh, boy, not Silver Hands again . . ." I heard the man say behind me.

__

Silver Hands?

I looked at him, "Who's Silver Hands?"

"A senor who steals from our tourists," he said, shaking his head, "That's why there hasn't been much foreigners here lately."

"Silver Hands is a man?"

"Si."

"How'd he get his name?"

__

I had to pry as much info from this man that I needed.

"What's with all these questions, Senorita?" the man questioned me, "Why are you so interested in that thief?"

Just then the people became louder. I turned back to where they looking & saw him, Silver Hands. He was running down the plaza from the police. The crowd was going crazy over seeing him.

__

This is my chance! I have to follow him!

I ducked behind the building behind the stall & followed Silver hands from behind the buildings as he ran through the crowd with the police chasing him. I kept my eye on him, keeping us a building apart. He was a fast runner. I was barely able to keep up. He looked in my direction from under his hood, spotting me following him. 

__

He sees me!

He turned away & dashed through the crowd with such grace soon disappearing to the top of a small building. The police & I stopped & looked up at the building that he climbed so quickly. I saw the one of the policemen shout in Spanish, throwing his hat on the ground.

__

He's quick & agile . . . He's a worthy opponent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat on a boulder near the shore of Majahuita Beach, waiting & hoping for Silver Hands to show up to rob or attack me. The sun was setting & I had waited for about an hour & a half. I propped one leg up & rested an arm on it. I was getting tired of waiting. I looked down at the pebbles in the bottom of the clear water. The water was orange just like the sky. I looked up & continued to watch the sun set like I have been doing for the past hour. Suddenly, I caught the sound of the air being cut, quickly got off of the boulder, & fell into the water. I looked behind me with wide eyes at a knife that was driven into the boulder where I was sitting.

__

That was too close . . .

I stood up, my pants soaked with ocean water. I searched with my eyes for the attacker. I didn't see him anywhere. But I knew it was him.

"Like to hide, do we?!" I shouted at the trees.

I climbed to the top of the boulder & pulled out the knife, "C'mon! I'd like to see you try that again!"

After a few seconds of silence, a black figure tumbled out of the trees & landed on its feet. Then it walked towards me, but soon stopped only a few yards away.

I noticed he wasn't going to speak so I did, "Silver Hands, is it?"

He just stood still.

"Here," I pointed the knife down at him, "You want this back, don't you?"

"You can keep it," he responded in a solemn tone.

"Hmph . . . So this is why they call you Silver Hands? Because you're good with blades?"

He didn't say anything back. He just stared back at me from under his hood, his face hidden under it. 

I told him it would be best if he said a few words before he dies, but he just lifted his head a bit & asked, "Die?"

"You heard me," I said back.

He lowered his head to the side & laughed to himself.

"Not taking me seriously, I see," I said, lowering the knife to my side & tightening my grip on it.

"No," he lifted his head, "_You _aren't taking _me _seriously . . ."

I raised an eyebrow.

__

So he thinks he's better than me . . .

"Donovan is a pathetic man," he continued to speak, "Hiring a woman to do his dirty work."

"So you know why I'm here, huh?" I said back.

"Of coarse, I know now. But you're wasting your time & life. You'll be dead before you can even think about making the first move. So I advise you to go back to your precious Donovan & tell him if he wants me dead then he should do it himself."

He turned around.

__

How dare he turn his back on me!

"So you think you're _that_ good?" I said, scowling him, "I'd like to warn you that I specialize in the art of she quan."

He turned his head a bit towards me, "Really? I wonder how unskilled _you_ are."

He was really making me angry.

"Are you calling me 'unskilled'?" I questioned him.

He turned his head away from me. I tightened my grip on the knife & told him to fight me to see how 'unskilled' I was. I jumped down off of the boulder.

"Fine," he said, turning around, allowing me only to see the smirk on his face, "But you'll have to catch me first!"

__

What?!

The next thing I knew, he was already far from me, heading towards the city, Vallarta. I stuck the knife in my jacket & chased after him.

__

I don't have time for these childish games!

He ran along the shore, stepping on the wet pebbles with grace as if he's done it a million times. I was several yards behind him, slipping on the pebbles, but getting back up again. He looked back at me then laughed aloud when he saw I was having a difficult time. I scowled then quickened the pace. Soon I was close behind him, almost close enough to reach out & grab him. But he made a sharp turn & headed towards the plaza. I tried to do the same, but I fell onto my side. I got back up & followed him. 

As soon as I was up the small hill, I was in one Vallarta's plazas again. It was filled with bright lights, because of the dark. I looked around, ignoring the people staring at me, trying to find Silver Hands. I couldn't find him anywhere.

__

Damn it! I lost him!

A woman screamed to my left. I looked towards that way, expecting to find him. A couple of people fell from an alley & out stepped Silver Hands. 

He looked my way & waved, "Yoo hoo!"

My scowl returned & I dashed after him. He took off again towards the docks. I ran, avoiding the people around me as they tried to get out of my way. I saw Silver Hands spin around & knock a man in my way. I jumped over him. Then he knocked a shopping cart in my way. I jumped over that as well. He then made another sharp turn into the docks. I was getting tired of running.

He sprinted through the maze the docks were, making sharp turns left & right. I was barley able to keep up with his fast pace & turns. I slipped & almost fell into the water. I clung onto the boards & pulled myself up. I saw Silver Hands jump over a large gap between two docks then stop & look back at me. I ran until I was at that gap & stopped.

"Can't make the jump, assassin?" he taunted me.

I felt like wringing his neck for dragging me through this torture just to fight him.

__

I'll show you!

I took a few steps back then ran & jumped. I landed with my heels on the edge. I had to balance myself in order to keep from falling. As soon as I got my balance, I looked up & was suddenly pushed into the water. I resurfaced, coughing up the water I breathed in to hear him laughing at me. He was pushing my temper.

I grabbed the dock & climbed back up. I looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere in sight.

"Up here!" I heard him shout.

I looked up & spotted him on the truck of one of the many yachts in the docks.

"I dare you to come up here!" he shouted again & waved.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I couldn't believe that guy. He actually wanted me to go up there. I didn't even _know_ how he got up there & so quickly & how he managed to stay up there. I could tell he was smiling down at me.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me that this is the best that Donovan can offer . . ." he was teasing me again, pushing my nerves.

And it worked. I was on the deck & climbing up the mast in no time. I wanted to prove myself to him, to show that I could do whatever he could so he could take me seriously at what I do. What else can I say, I take risks everytime I go out on a mission so why not then.

As soon as I was able to place my foot on the spreader, I looked up to see the smirk on his face.

"Nice work," he told me.

"You," I began, "This is enough. I wasn't trained to play games. I was trained to kill."

"Fine, we'll have it your way."

The next thing, I knew his foot was on my face & he was trying to shove me off the mast. I couldn't hold on much longer & my fingers slipped. I heard the boards break as my back met with the dock. I wrapped my hands over my aching head & rolled over onto my stomach, trying to catch my breath. That fall knocked a lot of air out of me & I was barely able to move without hurting so much. 

I opened my eyes to see him land on his feet a few yards away. I looked up at his face that persisted to be hidden under his hood. His arms were crossed in front of him. I started to my feet. I couldn't lie there any longer. I had to fight even if I was hurt & exhausted. As soon as I got into my position, he asked me if I really wanted to fight him in my condition. I didn't say anything. All I thought about was killing him in the only way possible.

"Fine then," he said after noticing that I still didn't move, "Just remember what I told you . . ."

He lifted his arms & brought out two blades from his sleeves. I suppose you could say he had the upper hand then. He had blades & was still able to keep a healthy vision, but all I had were my snake fists & I could barely see straight. He got into a fighting position I've never witnessed before, but I couldn't let that bother me. But it would've been best if I knew my enemy's fighting style before I fought them.

We stood there in silence, both of us waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Just remember what I told you . . . You'll be dead before you can even think about making the first move," I remembered.

With those words it would seem like he was being overconfident, but I had to keep that in mind. I knew nothing of his fighting style or skill. So I had to be careful. It was best to wait for him to make the first move.

__

There it goes!

No, I was wrong. He just switched his position around. I had jumped back a bit just to be careful. I heard him chuckle, thinking that I was afraid of him & his blades. But I wasn't. I was just being careful.

There was silence for a few more minutes. I couldn't get impatient or I'll lose my guard. It was a good thing to have in mind, because I saw his move beforehand & was able to jump back, avoiding it. He had driven his blade into the dock. I would've attacked him then while he was trying to get it out, but he had his other blade. And I had hurt my back again when I landed on my feet after that jump. 

His other blade came horizontally at me, but I was able to duck it just barely until I was face to face with him. Pieces of my white hair fell before our faces & I realized how close that was. But I didn't have time to think anymore about it, because the other blade came soon enough. I rolled backward then go onto my feet. A sharp pain went up my spine. I kept forgetting how badly I was hurt.

I noticed he was on his feet as well & another minute passed before he started to attack again. He swung at from every direction: up, down, right, left. And I jumped back everytime. But I knew I couldn't just keep dodging his attacks for long. I would tire out before him, so I had to think of _something_. He was quick, quicker than I thought. 

He swung at me & spun around until his back was facing. But I knew better. I knew he did that just so I could think I could get a hit in, but then that would be the end of me. Instead I waited a second before he spun around again for a diagonal strike & jumped back from that one. My feet landed at the edge of the dock. I took a glance behind me & saw that it was the same jump I made before. I was trapped. But then an idea came to me. He was wearing a hood that covered most of his body & we were surrounded by water.

__

If I could just counter this next attack . . .

Sure enough, he drew one or his blades back & then went in for a thrust. I caught his arm & threw him into the water. I winced as my back started to act up again. But I was surprised it even worked. I backed away from the edge as he climbed out of the water. His clothes were dark & soaked. I knew they were heavier than before, especially his hood. But he stubbornly got back in his position; not bothering to take off what could slow him down. He must have thought he could still beat me with it on or he didn't want me to see his face. 

__

Your identity isn't worth dying over.

But it was my chance to strike. If he was slow enough, I could counter his attacks. He sliced horizontally & I ducked then hit him in his chin. He stumbled backwards, but I wasn't finished yet. I striked him in the chest & he hunched over allowing me to knee him in his face. He fell onto his back.

__

Get the blades!

But I couldn't because my back hurt even worse than before. The longer I stood, the worse it got. I winced & fell onto my knees, holding my back. I opened my eyes to see Silver Hands standing over me with a smirk on his face. I saw drips of blood drip down from his hood onto the dock. Then I understood. He knew he would still have the upper hand, because I was hurt & it was going to get worse.

"Pretty smart, but not smart enough," he told me.

He kneed me in my face & I fell back, holding my nose.

"How does _that_ feel?!" he yelled at me.

I sat up.

__

I can't let him win . . . I have to think of something!

He shoved his foot in my chest & I fell back. I could barely move. My face was burning, my back was aching, I had a headache, & I was tired out. He held my head down with his boot. I moved around a bit & felt my ankle against his. I grabbed his boot that was holding me down & swung my leg against his free one, tripping him. I could hear him fall, but slowly get up. I tried to as well. And soon enough, I was on my feet. I took in a deep breath & let it go as I watched him. He got into his position again & so did I.

__

I can't stand anymore in this condition. I have to try to counter & stop worrying about getting hit. It's keeping me from winning.

He swung at me first, but missed me. I realized I actually had time to strike that time so I went for it at the small of his back. He stumbled then tried to kick me from behind. But I caught his leg. My back started to ache again, but I ignored it. I actually had him that time. I was able to kick him in his face then his stomach, letting go of his leg. Surprisingly, he dropped one of his blades. I quickly went for it then brought up to his chest. He blocked it with his, but that didn't stop me from attacking again. I kept swinging it at him until he slowed down & made a mistake & I thrust the blade into his side.

__

I got him!

I stood with the blade in his side, making sure I did damage. Slowly, his blade dropped & that was my cue to get it done. I made one final attack & kicked him in the face as hard as I could. I then fell down with him, dropping the blade. My back was killing me & I was tired. I was glad it was over. I laid on the dock, breathing deeply. After a few minutes, I gathered up my strength & sat up. I then got onto my feet. He was still breathing . . .

I walked over to him & looked at him. He was in pain, no doubt there.

"Assassin, I must commend you," he tried to speak while he lost his strength, "You're the first & the last. I guess I underestimated you . . . Congratulations."

__

His voice sounds different.

It did. He sounded more feminine. I lifted his hood then I couldn't believe what I saw. He wasn't a he at all. He was a she all along. She had short, wavy, black hair & black eyes. She had freckles & her lips were as plain as the walls in an insane asylum. And blood was dripping from her pointed nose, covering most of her face..

"You're . . ." I began, but I was too stunned to finish my sentence.

Never had I fought a woman who was so skilled & strong.

"A woman," she finished my sentence for me, "I pretended to be a man so they would take me seriously. They would never get the respect I deserve if I was a woman."

I suppose I understood where she was coming from. It happened to me all the time. Just because I was a woman, they would laugh in my face.

"Assassin," she began, "it would be an honor to die by your hands."

She picked up her blade & handed it to me. I accepted & took it.

"But there is something I must know," she said.

__

What could she possible want to know before she dies?

"What is your name?" she asked me.

__

My name?

"Christie," I answered her.

She laughed, "Typical female name . . ."

I didn't let that bother me. She was stuck in the world of a man for so long.

"Assassin?" she started to speak again.

After I said yes, she coughed a bit.

"Tell Donovan that I will be avenged," she then closed her eyes & waited for me to end her life.

__

I'll have quite a story to tell Donovan.

I held the blade in a stab position. The heart was always the best place to stab someone. Before I could, someone grabbed my hair & threw me in the water. I resurfaced, wondering who could spoil my execution. But I should have known _he _would show up sooner or later. It was Bayman. Doing what he does on behalf of Michael Kin. He picked up Silver Hands then looked back at me.

"So that makes us enemies, right?"

"If you want us to be."

"What am I to you?"

"What you want to be."

He was my enemy now. I couldn't deny it. If he was going to stand in my way then he was. But he wasn't my enemy that one night . . .

I opened my mouth to speak to him, but no words came out. I suppose my expression said it for me. Bayman ran off with Silver Hands in his arms.

"No, wait!" I shouted after him.

I needed to see him again, but I knew by the time I got out of the water that he would be gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I messed up again. Bayman & Kin won that round. I didn't know what they had planned with Silver Hands though, but I got to see Bayman again. I knew I would sometime though.

I was walking down the plaza going back to my hotel. I had a rough night & needed some rest & a first aid kit. Some people were staring at me. I wouldn't blame them, because I was in bad condition. I stopped when I realized I past a familiar face. I turned around & saw him disappear behind a corner.

__

Bayman . . .

I followed him. He was walking down the alley with his hands in his pockets. I quickly followed him, worried that I would lose him, but he knew I was following him. He stopped in front of a walkway before he entered it. I jogged after him, too tired to run. I looked around the walkway & spotted him down the street. He entered a building & I followed after him. I was in a hotel, probably the one he was staying in. He was walking towards the stairs.

"Bayman," I finally called him to stop him.

I was too tired to yell, but he stopped & looked back at me anyway. I felt a smile tug at my cheek at the thought of him looking at me, Bayman, the man I had given myself to.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The hotel was empty & I wondered what time it was. It was so bright & I could see his face clearly. He gave me a look, sort of like he was surprised.

__

Surprised to see me? Or do I look worse than I feel?

I slowly walked towards him. I nearly fell, but I caught myself. My back was tearing me apart. I didn't even know I was on the floor until Bayman helped me stand up. His hands wrapped around my arms in a tight grasp, but not tight enough to hurt me. I looked up at him as soon as I was up. He just looked back at me. His eyes were apathetic as always, but mine were lascivious. I wanted to feel him again. To touch every point of his body, to feel his arms around me, skin against skin just like before.

But Bayman didn't feel the same, I knew. He had something else on his mind. But I ignored this for now, laid my head on his shoulder, & wrapped my arms around his waist. He wasn't exactly soft, but just how I wanted him to feel. He wrapped his arms around me as well, putting his cheek on the back of my head. He was warm as always.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried up the stairs. I had my eyes closed the whole way, not caring where he took me. I was too tired & I just knew deep down that Bayman wouldn't do anything to me, as if I knew him too well. When I opened my eyes, I was on a bed in a dark room. The lights were out. I blinked a few times, trying to get use to the dark. I looked to my right to see Bayman, peering out the windows from behind the blinds, which was the only bit of light in the room.

__

What is he doing?

I said his name to get his attention, but he just told me to hush & that I shouldn't be speaking. I closed my eyes. Donovan's rival who had stopped me from completing my duty was right in front of my face. If I didn't do anything about it, I would be a traitor.

__

So I'm a traitor . . . I don't care anymore.

I knew Donovan would find about it sooner or late: that I just didn't just fail, because Bayman ran off with my victim & I was too injured to run off after him. He knew how I felt about Bayman. He probably sent someone to keep an eye on me, to make sure that I was doing my job.

__

Is he looking for someone?

I opened my eyes & looked over at Bayman. He was still at the window.

" A spy?" I asked him.

He said, "He's been watching us."

"What does he look like?"

"A tourist."

It was possible. But whose spy was he?

"Where is he?" I asked Bayman again, "Do you know who he's working for?"

He was muttering to himself, "He thinks he's sly, coming in as if he has a room here."

"What should we do? Go after him?"

"No. Something's going on. I'll have to hide you & wait till he comes near here."

"Hide me?!"

He must have thought I was completely helpless & I suppose I was, but I still wanted to help. I didn't like the thought of being helpless. I tried to sit up again, but Bayman grabbed me out of the bed & told me I was stubborn. The next thing I knew, I was in the closet on my knees, looking through the vent in the closet door. I could see Bayman standing next to the room door, waiting for the spy to try to get into the room, I suppose. I heard the doorknob click & I saw the door open slightly. A man's head peeked into the room & that was when Bayman elbowed the door, smashing the man's head. He cried out & fell to the floor. Bayman quickly dragged the man into the room & closed the door. I opened the closet door & watched as Bayman turned on the light then get on top of the man's back, holding him down before he recovered.

"Aw, that hurts!" the man screamed at Bayman, trying to get free.

He had a young voice. 

Bayman held him down in some sort of hold I wasn't familiar with. But I could tell that the man was in pain. He kept screaming until Bayman covered up his mouth.

__

Is he the spy? This . . . kid?

I crawled over to them careful not to hurt my back. I studied him & noticed that he _was_ young, around his late teens somewhere.

Bayman double-taked at me then nearly screamed, "What're you doing?! Get back in the closet!"

"Why?!" I said back, surprised that he was screaming at me.

"Forget it . . ."

He then turned his attention to the kid, uncovering his mouth as soon as he calmed down, "Who sent you?!"

The kid spit a couple of times then said, "What's it to you?"

That was when Bayman smashed his face into the floor. I heard him cry in pain again then whimper a bit.

"We'll try this again," Bayman began, "Who sent you?"

The kid hesitated before he answered, "Donovan."

__

Donovan . . .? Does he know what I've been doing . . .?

I looked up at Bayman & he looked at me. We both knew why Donovan sent a spy. It was obvious. I then watched as Bayman turned the kid onto his back then flipped his shirt collar around, looking for something. A small black object flew near my knees. I picked it up & studied it.

"It's a camera," Bayman told me, "Get rid of it."

I obeyed & smashed it with the heel of my foot. Bayman then turned his attention back to the kid & told him he was going to die. But the kid just said that we all were. I thought he was just trying to scare us, but Bayman took him seriously. He started to frantically search his shirt, ripping it open, then searching his pockets. I asked him what he was looking for, but he didn't answer me. He just stopped suddenly then quickly got up to open the door. I crawled over a bit to see what he was bringing in. It was a brown bag. Bayman kneeled down & opened it. I didn't have time to see what was in it, because Bayman quickly snatched me up & ran off with me. I saw the kid sit up before Bayman took me down the stairs & out of the hotel doors.

__

What is it?! A bomb?!

And I was right. There was a loud noise then a powerful wind. I fell face-first with Bayman by my side. I could feel his arm around my waist as a rush of heat went up my body from my feet to my hair. Obviously a bomb went off. As soon as people started screaming, I picked up my head to notice that we were at a safe distance from the hotel. It was in flames.

__

Donovan tried to kill me . . .

I couldn't believe it. Donovan, my only friend for years, the person I looked up to, & followed, the one who took me in & taught me things I've never heard about before, had tried to kill me. I should have saw it coming though. I wasn't following orders. I knew that it was something he didn't like at all, but he could have at least given me a warning. He must have been really pissed at me to not want me to know he's going to kill me in order to kill me _easier_. And it would have worked if it weren't for Bayman.

The whole area was red from the flames. 

__

All those people . . .

I didn't know if I was getting sympathetic or just amazed.

People were gathering around the hotel, being careful not to get too close. The police came soon. And I suppose that was Bayman's cue to leave. He stood up & picked me up as well. We disappeared through the crowd.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me & Bayman had a long talk. I told him all about my relationship with Donovan. How I met him & all of the mess we've had. Bayman didn't say much, he just listened. I didn't realize I was talking too much. I suppose I was shocked that Donovan would try to kill me. Bayman probably thought Donovan had me on collar by the way I was reacting to my near-death experience. And that would be pretty pathetic. But to tell you the truth, I suppose he did. He was, after all, my only friend. My mind was too altered by past events to even think about others. I suppose I was disappointed in this. But it was too late to cry over it. What was done couldn't be undone. My mind was messed up & there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

We were on the shore of a beach. It was dark almost too dark to see. The sky was dark blue with only a few stars. Bayman was sitting, but I laid. My back hurt worse from him dragging me out of the hotel, but Bayman carried me most of the way from the plaza.

"What do you plan on doing now?" he asked me after I finished talking.

"I'll see him one more time," I said, looking up at the sky, "I have to talk with him first . . . then I'm done. That's it for me. He can send people to kill me if he wants, I'll squash all of them."

I watched Bayman turn away from me. I was willing to quit, but I wasn't sure about him. And why would he? Kin has done nothing to him except help him out.

"Bayman," I began, looking over at him, "you're going to continue to work with Kin?"

He picked his head up a bit, "Yes, I am. Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, I wasn't expecting you to follow me . . . I was just asking, because . . . I don't know if I'll see you again after I leave this place."

I watched Bayman as turned his head to look back at me, "Then why don't you join us? We'll get back Donovan for what he's done."

I looked up at the sky, thinking about it.

Why not? It should be something you want.

I felt him close against my side. I just looked over at him. He held himself up above me. It was too dark to see his expression, but I already knew what it was. And slowly he lowered himself down until we were face to face. I could feel his breath against my face just like that one night. Memories of it were brought back to me & I suddenly felt myself getting aroused just like before. He laid on top of me now, careful not to crush me under his weight, & his hips were against mine. And almost suddenly his lips were on mine. Lightly at first, then forcefully. I was getting hot under him, nearly burning inside just like before.

__

Wait a minute . . .

I pinched him on his side to get his attention. He quickly let me go & stared at me with a surprised look.

__

I can't believe I actually hurt him . . .

"Do you remember that one night?" I asked him, "You called me Christie . . ."

He gave me a mad look for stopping him just for one little statement, "I don't think that matters anymore."

__

I guess it doesn't . . .

I pulled him back on me, connecting our lips once again. I was enjoying his warm touch once again. Soon we were undressed he was inside of me. I didn't care who saw.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We were on the side of a street, waiting for Michael Kin to come out of the building across the street. We were waiting in Bayman's car & he kept his eyes on the doors. I had gotten tired of waiting & crawled in the backseat to lay down. Normally I wouldn't, but Bayman had things under control. Well, I suppose I can't say that, because he did lose Silver Hands . . .

"She must have left," he had said, "I hope."

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"She has family . . . & they'll come for her if they find her in distress."

"Family?"

"Tell Donovan that I will be avenged," she had said when I defeated her.

__

So that's what she meant.

So there we were, waiting. Kin told us over the phone to wait for him there & to not go in. I didn't have time to ask why, but I knew it was for a good cause.

"Shouldn't that guy be in hiding?" I asked Bayman, "Donovan _is_ after him."

"Kin knows best," he said back, "But I have no idea what he's doing in there."

I sat up & looked over at the building. The windows were tinted so no one could see in.

"How long have we been waiting now?" I asked as I got back in the passenger seat.

"Only an hour," he answered.

". . . Look, there he is!"

I pointed towards the doors where Kin was walking towards his limo. He was shaking people's hands as they patted him on the back.

__

So he still has his job?

Bayman started up the car & followed the limo down the street.

"Just where is he taking us?" I asked.

The streetlight was red. Then it turned green & the limo entered the intersection. Bayman quickly turned his head to look at something & I did as well. It was another car speeding into the intersection straight towards the limo. Bayman quickly stopped mashed on the brakes as the car rammed into the limo. Soon another car came from another side & rammed the limo then another one. I sat, shocked that three cars had hit the limo at high speed only at the backside where Kin sat. It happened quick. It was definitely Donovan's doing.

__

. . . He's dead . . .

Bayman didn't think so, because he quickly got out of the car & pried the limo door open. Kin fell out & just laid on the street. I got out to see. The people were out of the cars as well to see & so was the limo driver. You could hear them screaming to call 911. 

Bayman knelt down to check his pulse. I didn't see any need to. Kin was so bloody & he wasn't moving an inch. I looked at him when he stood. He knew what I was asking: What do we do now? He looked over at the other cars. There was a spot of blood on the cracked windshield of one of them. That guy was dead. The other driver had his head on the steering wheel. He was dead as well. But the last driver was still alive. We saw him move around. As soon as Bayman moved, there was a gunshot & the people screamed. I stood still, wondering where it went. I touched myself.

__

It didn't hit me . . . It didn't hit him.

Bayman opened the car door. After staring for awhile, he turned to me.

__

He shot himself?

"Get in the car," he commanded me.

I did what I was told & soon Bayman was in the car as well. There were sirens in the distance as we sped off back where we came.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked out the window over at the Chinese restaurant across the street. The yellow lights were bright & flashing all over the place. I had my head on the window, sitting there, reminiscing what happened earlier. It had just turned dark. The car was on the side of a park. Bayman was in the front seat, not moving at all.

__

I knew this would happen . . . What's the idiot doing walking around in public anyway? What the hell are we suppose to do now?

I looked over at Bayman. He was staring at the steering wheel.

"I never knew Donovan's followers were so suicidal," he said, softly.

__

. . . What're you trying to say?

"Some of us are," I responded, "When we have to be."

He continued to sit there.

I sat up, "Stop mourning over him! He's dead! It's not going to bring him back."

He slowly looked over at me, scowling.

__

Did I insult you?

"Who said I was mourning?" he looked away, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" I asked him.

". . . Why didn't that man shoot us if he had a gun? He's working for Donovan, right? Donovan's trying to kill, we suppose. Why didn't the man shoot us instead of himself?"

__

Why didn't he?

"Maybe he only had one bullet," I said, not really meaning it.

"He can hang himself some other time," Bayman said, "Donovan wants us alive. He wants us to come for him."

__

That may be it . . .

"Think he'll set a trap?" I asked once again.

"Of coarse he will," Bayman smirked, probably thinking about how much 'fun' it would be, "If it's Donovan we're talking about."

I crossed my arms & looked back at the restaurant, "I don't have much of an artillery."

As much as I hated to admit it, but I didn't. Donovan always supplied me with weapons.

"I know a man who does," Bayman stated as he started up the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked over the rows of weapons on the wall. There were rows of all sorts of gunfire from the ground to the ceiling. Blue lights in the middle of the rows lighted the room. The light bounced off the guns' surface making them shine. Well, to me at least. There were all sorts of guns, small ones, big ones, really big ones. And some were unusual. A little too unusual . . . Another weird thing was they were all black. Not that I didn't mind.

"What's the problem?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see, but he was already next to me, "I didn't think it would be hard to decide."

"Yeah, but I'm just looking for now," I responded, pointing at the guns, "This is a nice collection."

"If only you knew how much hell I went through just to get them."

"Hm . . ."

Bayman's friend, Leon, had allowed us to borrow some of his guns. He kept them in his basement. He was a really tall, beige man, really burly, bigger than Bayman & taller. Also older.

There was a doorway connecting the rest of the basement with the room. I looked behind me to see Bayman still doing what he was doing for several minutes. He was trying out some of the guns, mostly automatics, & filling them up.

"Guess I'll help you out," Leon said as he bent down.

He grabbed an automatic & gave it to me, telling me I could start off with it. Then he grabbed another gun & handed it to me. It was an unusually small one. He told me that it was for safekeeping. Then he handed me two pistols after my automatic runs out. Last, he gave me another pistol with a slender barrel.

"Silencer," he told me, pointing it, "For stealth. It's so quiet, you won't even know you fired it until you see him fall."

I raised an eyebrow.

Really?

"Five guns, be happy with what you got. The ammunition's in the back," Leon told me before we walked off to where Bayman was.

I picked up the guns & walked off past Bayman. He glanced at me to see what I got. I set the guns on a table near a closet & opened it. It contained boxes filled with bullets. As I started to load them up, I looked over at Bayman. He was talking to Leon. Leon patted him on the back then left him. When Bayman stopped what he was doing & looked at me, I continued loading up the guns.

__

So this is what it's come to, Donovan? You try to kill me for disobeying & I could understand why you would, but now I'm coming for you.

I instantly stopped what I was doing.

__

You once were my only friend & family, but now it's different . . . & it's because of me, if I had never let Bayman slip through my fingers so easily . . . 

I looked over at Bayman & he looked at me.

But then again, I'm glad I did. You weren't really a friend or family, were you? All those things you've said about me being special & you appreciated me . . . It was your self-concern speaking not you . . . not your true self.

So you're going to follow Kin & I'm going to follow Donovan. They're going to make us destroy each other & when we're gone they'll hire more people to fight their own battles . . . Die fighting for someone else . . . It's what we do, isn't it? And it'll happen someday . . .

That was exactly how it was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was waiting on him. Thirty minutes had past & he still wasn't back.

"Stay here for awhile," he had told me.

I had asked why & he pointed out that I wasn't being careful & _that_ got me shot. I supposed he was right. I had been overconfident with the automatic in my hands. I felt like I had power with it. 

I told him it wasn't anything serious, but he said that I would just slow him down. Then he left. He didn't tell me what to do if he didn't come back. I didn't know if he was overconfident & knew that he was coming back, if he wanted me to leave & not wait on him if time past, or if he wasn't coming back at all.

So I stood, waiting. He left me on a corner. There were hallways going north, south, east, & west. And it was dark. Donovan had cut the power so it would be harder to see. But our eyes had adjusted to the light & we could see just barely enough to fire at a threat.

When we first arrived at DOATEC, there wasn't a soul in the streets & it seemed the same in the building. Bayman was cautious going in. He had thought that there was a bomb implanted inside or something. When we were in the lobby, there wasn't anybody inside it seemed. The heels of our shoes, clicking on the tiles was the only noise throughout the lobby. It bounced off the walls & it went up to the glass ceiling about ten stories. And as soon as we had stopped, it stopped. It was too quiet . . . Surely Donovan wouldn't let us go into an empty building. That was when Bayman had readied his automatic. After a few seconds, I had watched him shift his eyes up to the next floor. Someone was hiding there on the balcony. Then he had looked to the other side then another side. There were people all around us.

"Run," he had told me & I did.

The stairway was the closest & safest. As soon as I had hit the first step, there were gunshots behind me. I tried not to look, but I had to. When I did, Bayman had shoved me up the stairs, telling me to go. When it came to turn, there was someone at the top of the stairs. I fired, getting a couple of shots in & the man tumbled down the steps. I had jumped over him & kept going.

I clutched my thigh where I had been shot. It was bleeding ever since. I didn't bother tying it up. I was too busy worrying about Bayman. He could be dead for all I knew. I shuddered at the thought. It would be horrible if he died. I needed him to get through the whole mess.

__

Did he not care that I would be worried about him?

I peeked around the corners to see if anybody was coming. Someone should have been. The hallways were silent for too long. I was getting weak from standing up. I dropped the two pistols & slumped to the floor. I had dropped the automatic when I fell from running. Bayman didn't let me go back for it. 

Sweat was trickling down my face. My hair was wet & dangling around my eyes. My leather stuck to my skin. I pulled it & let go & it slapped my skin. It was so hot & I was so tired. My head was still throbbing from the gunshots that I had heard for about ten minutes straight. I was getting light-headed & I didn't know why. It was unusual for me to become light-headed from all the shit I had taken.

My hands throbbed as well, probably from clutching the handles of the pistols so tightly. I lifted my hands up, making fists then releasing, over & over again. I noticed a shade of red on one of my hands. It was from the blood on my thigh. I looked down at the wound. It was dripping all over the floor now.

Suddenly there was a noise to my left down the hall. I popped my head up & looked that way.

__

Is someone coming? . . . Or is Bayman coming back?

Whichever it was, I slowly stood. I heard the noise again. I bent over & grabbed the pistols, slowly. I only had a few bullets left in them, but it should have been enough. I didn't know how close the person was or if they knew I was here, but they were close. The noise sounded again & again. _Someone_ was dragging their feet my way.

"Bayman?" I shouldn't have said anything, because the noise stopped instantly.

I tried my best to see in the darkness. After staring for a few seconds, something flew at my face. I ducked then sidestepped to see who it was. It was a man wrapped in some kind of dark-colored outfit. It was somewhat similar to Silver Hands' outfit only it didn't have a hood allowing me to see the man's face clearly.

He had tried to stab me with a sword. It was long & it got wider at the tip. He held it up in a defensive position. I studied his face the best I could in the darkness. He sort of looked like her as well only his face was more slender & he was surely smaller in size, but the same height. Probably the same age. He had freckles just like her. I could see his green eyes clearly in the darkness as if they glowed. He was_ definitely_ part of Silver Hands' family.

"Who are you?" I asked him, "Are you related to Silver Hands'? What're you doing here?"

"You killed my sister," he said back, his voice was low.

"I what? No, I didn't. I was assigned to, but I never did."

"Don't lie to me I saw her body!"

__

So she's dead . . .

"She has family . . . & they'll come for her if they find her in distress," Bayman had said earlier.

Donovan is putting her family against us.

"Donovan assigned me to kill her, but I didn't!" I shouted back at him.

Before I could say anything else, he swung at me. I ducked & ran past him to the other hallway, nearly slipping from my hurt leg. I could hear him following me. I turned around & fired the pistols at him. He blocked it with the sword. I fired till they were suddenly out of bullets.

__

Damn it!

I threw them at him & kept running, more like limping actually. The wound was keeping me from getting far. I reached the end of the hallway, which was the lobby. I looked over down at it from the balcony. I was probably five stories high.

__

Where should I go? I can't fight him with a wounded leg.

I looked back. He was right behind me. I turned & ran along the balcony, trying hard not to pay the pain any mind.

__

I have to get a shot in! I still have my Silencer!

I turned around to see the man following me swing vertically at me. I sidestepped, but then he quickly swung horizontally & I got on the floor. I shouldn't have, because it would take awhile for me to get back up. Sure enough, he went in for a stab. I pushed myself to roll backwards & as soon as I was on my back again, he was in the air ready to pounce on me & thrust the sword into me. As fast as I could, I pulled the Silencer out from the strap at my waist & fired three rounds. As soon as I fired the last one he was already on top of me. His head landed right on my chest, knocking the breath out of me. The gun was being crushed under his weight & so was my arm. I pulled it out, then my other arm. He was small, but heavy. I grabbed his shoulder & tried to push him off of me. As soon as he was off to the side & I was standing up, I looked down at him. He was still breathing, just barely. I stared back at him & he stared back at me. I knew he was angry. I supposedly killed his sister & now he was going to die by my hands.

I looked up to see a shadow looking down at me. I recognized the hat. It was him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had the hand holding the pistol on the wall & my other hand clasping my wound on my thigh. I was slowly walking back down the hallway where Bayman disappeared. I took my time, because I was tired, my leg hurt, & I was thinking of ways to kill Donovan as soon as we find him. Shoot him through the head, throw him out the window, or beat him to death before I shoot him. He deserved it for putting me through hell. Nearly five stories of torture: running, firing, falling, sweating, dodging. I didn't think Donovan had this many people behind him, but I suppose some of them were Silver Hand's family & some were from deals he made . . . recently.

I stopped as soon as my hand came to a corner. I was looking at the floor when I felt his hand on mine. I looked up to see him there. He was still alive after all.

"Thought you went off to commit suicide," I said, smirking.

"Thought you wouldn't listen," he said back.

He was bent over looking at me. I looked back at him & noticed he didn't have any weapons at all.

__

Is he crazy enough to walk around like that?

I asked him, "Where's your . . .?"

"I lost them," he answered me.

I was about to ask him how, but decided not to. It wasn't like he would give me the full story, right?

"Donovan's on the top floor," he said as he turned his back on me, "He's waiting. We should go."

He started up the stairs in front of us. I was about to ask him how he plans on defending himself, but realized I would be asking too many questions. So I told him I wasn't going to defend him instead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stayed close behind Bayman. We were on the stairs to the tenth floor. It was too strange that we hadn't seen anyone for a few stories. Donovan was planning something. I started to doubt he was even in the building. He probably wanted us to go through hell until we find out he wasn't there at all. But then again, it would seem not like him to back out of a fight such as this one.

Bayman stopped when we reached the ninth floor. I bumped into him, asking what was wrong. When he didn't answer, I looked under his shoulder to see the long hallway leading to Donovan's door.

__

So this is it. This is where it ends. I'll walk through those doors, you'll be there, you'll say a few words about your admiration of me, our past, & why you're forced to kill me & I'll say nothing at all, then you'll challenge me.

Bayman started off towards the door. I followed after him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bayman stopped when he was at the door. I looked up at him.

Is he nervous?

I looked at his outstretched hand that was about to twist the doorknob. He looked back at me.

"What?" I asked him.

He blinked a couple times & turned back around to open the door. It creaked a bit & a flow of cool air came from behind the door. Bayman slowly opened the door. That was when my heart jumped.

Why am I so . . .? Am I? It's just Donovan. He'll be there, sitting there in his chair. Waiting for us to get close.

The door was open, wide. The blinking lights from the other buildings in view from the far window illuminated the room. He didn't have any lights on. The desk & chair was towards the window, which I knew Donovan was sitting in. And also what seemed to be the silhouette of a woman next to the chair. She was looking out the window. Then she turned our way when Bayman closed the door.

"Who do you think that is?" I asked Bayman, keeping my eye on the woman.

"She looks familiar," Bayman said back.

The chair swung around. Donovan's voice broke the silence.

"Christie?" he said, "And Bayman . . . So you made it this far . . . I'm proud of you."

"You tried to kill me," I started, walking towards his desk.

"Well, you deserved it . . . And you would be dead by now if it wasn't for _him_. Your carelessness would have been your downfall."

I was sort of heartbroken as much as I hate to admit.

I started to speak again, "But . . ."

"Christie, let's get this straight," Donovan spoke, "You are my assailant. You do what you are told & business should be discussed within these walls. You _broke_ those rules. And you know the punishment . . . Don't get soft with me."

Soft?!

"Soft?! Who's getting soft?!" I screamed at him, slamming my fists into the desk.

"You are, Christie. You," Donovan told me calmly even though I was enraged, "Ever since you met _him_ you were. You were slowly becoming useless to me." 

I watched him get up from his desk & walk over to the side of it.

"I guess your looks are what made me hire you in the first place. I tried to tell myself that is shouldn't hire a woman, but a man instead. They have a lesser chance of discovering," he almost choked on his last word, ". . . love."

Love? Is that what he's trying to say? That I love Bayman . . .? What if I do?

I realized I had never admitted it before. I had spent some time with him. Some time that I'll admit enjoyed. I thought about him sometimes. And I even had sex with him. But never did I say I loved him.

Does he love me?

I turned my head to look back at him. He was standing there in front of the door. Just looking at us. Bayman was the one who wanted to kill Donovan, but for some reason he wasn't taking action. Just standing there.

Love. Ha! Christie, you're getting soft now. You'll show mercy.

"I don't care," I told myself.

I picked myself up off the desk & stood up straight. The Silencer was dangling from my fingers. I didn't care if it dropped & I wouldn't have anything to defend myself with. Except that pipe-size gun in my boot. I was feeling lazy & careless. I just wanted to leave. And with Bayman & never see Donovan's face again. What will I do after that, I didn't know. All I knew was that my killing days were over from then on.

I turned around & started to walk towards Bayman.

"Don't care?!" I heard Donovan say, "Where are you going?! You're leaving just like that?!"

Yes, I am.

When I reached Bayman, I looked up at him & he looked down at me. He seemed to understand. I fell onto him & he wrapped his arms around me. The gun fell from my hands without me knowing it.

"You can't leave after what has happened! I won't let you!" I could hear Donovan saying, "You've come too far!"

"You were hoping she would tick & threaten to kill you?" it was the woman speaking.

"What? Who asked you?!"

"You think you can run people's lives with threats, is that it? You always managed to have something of theirs that'll make them do what you say . . . You want to kill her now, right? Does she know too much? Oh, she has something of yours now?"

"Helena . . . we made a deal."

Helena? The bastard child of Fame Douglas & his mistress?

I picked my head up & looked behind me at her. The blinking lights flickered allowing me to catch a look at her face. The blonde hair & those bangs. It _did_ look like her.

"Who cares about the deal," she said back, "It's useless getting anything from you. For all I know, it could be some man off the street . . . I don't care anymore."

Donovan began to speak again, "But Helena, your mother-"

"My mother, may she rest in peace."

With that said, she walked our way. I could clearly make out the silky dress she was wearing. She must have just came from a show or something. She stopped in front of Bayman & I. I studied her face in the small light the room had. Her eyes seemed as if they were going to rain tears any minute.

"Well, Christie, if you must, go," Donovan said.

I looked up to see Donovan's silhouette against the window.

"You're letting me go?" I asked, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"But you'll die sooner or later," he said, "You can't run from me . . ."

That's true.

"Why don't you kill me now & get it over with? You'll never have to see or hear from me ever again?" Donovan suggested.

"I'll kill when I have to from now on," I said back.

"And that's now . . . And if you don't I'll kill _you_."

"You're a madman . . ." Helena said, "You want to spread our blood across the carpet just because we know too much."

"The world will know soon, Victor," Bayman finally said after being silent for so long, "Especially after all this."

"Leave, just go," Donovan told us.

Helena turned & left through the door. I looked up at Bayman, wondering if he was going to leave just like that.

Did he change his mind like I did?

Bayman let go of me & started to leave.

We went through hell just to not get what we came for . . . Oh, well . . .

I started to leave also, but stopped & looked back at Donovan. He was still standing there. That was it. I was leaving my only family & friend for so long behind. And he hates me for it.

Never was he family or friend . . . Try to kill me if you like, Donovan.

I left behind Bayman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You can sleep here," Helena told me, gesturing towards the king-size bed.

"Okay," I replied before sitting down onto it.

I reached down & stroked Jasper at my feet.

"Well," Helena began, "I'll be leaving now. If you need anything don't hesitate to come looking for anyone."

"Okay," I nodded.

She left the room. I looked own at Jasper & stroked him some more.

"How do you like it?" I asked him, "Don't know how long we'll stay here though."

Helena allowed us to stay at her mansion. She gave me my own separate room with soundproof walls for privacy. The room was large. The walls were brown with & golden lines running up & down them. The carpet was golden as well as the curtains on the two windows. There was a golden dresser & a golden rimmed mirror that stood next to the dresser. Mostly everything was completely golden besides the carpet, walls, & bed. The carpet was brown & the bed was a mixture of the two colors.

"She's got it made, doesn't she, Jasper?" I asked him, pulling him onto the bed.

It was late. I got into my nightwear & turned off the light. I got into the bed & proceeded to go to sleep, wondering what I would do tomorrow.

Donovan . . . He knows where this woman lives . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was only asleep for about an hour until I heard the door open. After a few seconds, it closed. I opened my eyes. I was looking at the window, away from the door. It was hard to see in the dark.

Is it . . .?

Before I could turn to see, whoever it was got into the bed & wrapped their arms around my waist. I jumped, but then realized who it was. I shifted to my other side to look him in the eyes.

Bayman . . . So he came all the way here . . .

I ran my fingers across his face, from his eyebrow, across his cheek, to his chin, then to his lips. They were slightly ajar.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," I smirked.

He pulled me close, breathing onto my neck. I could feel his groin against mine. He was aroused, I could tell.

"Bayman?" I started to say.

He didn't say anything back. I said his name again.

"Christie?" he finally said.

"Yeah?" I said.

" . . . Love you."

End.


End file.
